Angel of Mine
by MyouseiSeed
Summary: Chapter 8 is finally up.. Afhmed took hold of Cagalli.. Athrun is supposedly dead.. AthrunCagalli, KiraLacus, D
1. My Angel

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: _**_I am __**not** the creator of Gundam Seed Destiny and I did **not** create the characters: Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha (soon-to-be Cagalli Yula Attha Zala), Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne (soon-to-be Lacus Clyne Yamato), Dearka Elthman, Miriallia Haww (soon-to-be Miriallia Haww Elthman) and Yzak Joule. I also do **not **own or did **not** create the song Angel of Mine, it was sung by the singer Monica.

* * *

_

_If you want a romantic atmosphere, you can download the song Angel of Mine by Monica. And play it while you read this story..

* * *

_

**Angel of Mine

* * *

**

"_Help me!" _yelled a young girl.

* * *

Cagalli Yula Attha was a 5 year old kid, who was intelligent, though, she was un-ladylike and she tends to be tactless to people. Her father, was one of the richest men in the country, and her older brother Kira was one of the most respected and intelligent boys. Kira, had a lot of friends; his bestfriend was Lacus Clyne, she was the best singer in school, and her dad was a famous politician, and his other friends are the wealthy Miriallia Haww and Dearka Elthman. 

Kira was also one of the most popular students in school, because of this..

Cagalli tends to feel left out...

* * *

**Flashback (In the playground)**

"_Kira! What are you doing? Why wont you want to play with me?" _cried Cagalli, _"Cagalli.. I will play with you later okay... I still have to help Lacus memorize this song!"_Kira said.

_"I dont mind Kira, help your sister first"_ Lacus smiled, but Kira just ignored what Lacus said and murmurred _"Shes just spoiled, leave her be.." _ Lacus sighed and realized that Cagalli ran away...

She was about to chase Cagalli so she wont get lost, but Kira gripped her hand tight and said _"Lacus, please dont mind her.. shes always been like this and you know it... she has tantrums and she likes to order people around. Just leave her and well just wait for her to come back"_ Lacus smiled and replied _"Whatever you say Kira.."

* * *

_

In the other side of the playground, Dearka and Miriallia were painting and playing games..."_haha.. this is you Dearka, you have big eyes!" _Miriallia laughed and continued making caricatures of Dearka..

_"I do not! Take it back!" _while they were having a conversation, they saw the furious Cagalli murmurring about why Kira wont play with her.

_"Hey Cagalli! Join us!" _Dearka shouted, but Cagalli just stared at them madly, ran and didnt notice that she was about to fall down the pithole...

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Cagalli cried since she couldnt get out of the pithole,

_"Help me!" _ But no one heard her, Miriallia and Dearka were still laughing around, drawing each other ; while Kira was still helping Lacus for her song...

* * *

_'Whats up with those guys! Arghh.. I hate this group.. Kira is so inlove with Lacus.. and I think Lacus likes Kira too! And Dearka is always teasing Miriallia and its like he likes her.. so with Mir to Dearka! wahh! Im alone! What am i gonna do! Ill be stuck here forever!' _Cagalli thought.. 

While she was silently weeping; Two boys were talking, one was with blue hair and emerald eyes, while the other boy had silver hair with cyan-blue eyes...

* * *

"_Whats up with you Zala.. why do you keep telling my mommy that I tried to hurt you? Now shes really mad!" _Yzak said, but all Athrun replied was _"Do you hear that? I hear crying.."_

Yzak looked at him and looked really confused and scared cause he thought it was a ghost, but instead he said _"um.. its probably nothing.."

* * *

_

Cagalli soon, heard voices and was about to shout for help, But nothing came out, (this is because she was nervous and tired at the same time) So she started clapping her hands together, but then she realized that she was only a kid and that it wouldnt be heard,

so she forced herself and finally managed to scream one last thing _"HELP!" _and then she collapsed...

* * *

Athrun and Yzak heard this and then came rushing into the pithole, they were shocked when they saw the young blonde girl with smooth skin lying down on the mud... 

Yzak was so frightened and said _"I..ii..is she de.. dead..?"_  
Athrun just looked at her and wondered why his heart started pounding fast and felt blood rushing in his cheeks.  
_"Uumm. Im not sure.. but I think we should help her out." _

The two boys managed to help her out, and Dearka and Miriallia together with Kira and Lacus came running to her..

* * *

Kira looked at the two boys and was furious, he then shouted at them and said _"What did you do to her? You murderers!"

* * *

_

Athrun and Yzak were shocked and looked at him. They were confused and explained to him what happened, due to the noise, Cagalli woke up and looked at his saviors, she blushed when she saw the blue haired boy and tugged at his shirt.

Athrun looked at Cagalli and said _"Oh.. youre awake.. thats good.. Are you okay?" _Cagalli smiled and said _"Yes im fine, whats your name" _Athrun replied right away and blushed more _"Im Athrun, and this is Yzak, we saved you from the pit a while ago, How bout you.. whats your name?"_

_'I dont know what hes saying...but im so happy right now! A boy rescued me! My own knight in shining armor! His name is Athrun.. what a pretty name.. and hes so cute.. But boys are gross.. but I dont think Athrun is a boy.. hes an angel! a knight! Hes my prince!' _Cagalli thought then looked at him...and just smiled...

* * *

Athrun was puzzled and asked one more, _"I said whats your name?"_

she finally realized what he said and replied _"Cagalli.. thankyou for saving me.."_ after this Cagalli fainted again...

* * *

The rest of the kids called their parents and were told to stay in the Attha-Yamato resident. 

Athrun and Yzak assisted them in bringing Cagalli home, and also told their parents to meet them there..

* * *

They soon introduced themselves and became instant friends.. this was the beginning of their new friendship...

* * *

**Years after.. _they had just graduated from highschool... and it was the last day of classes..

* * *

_**

"_Cagalli!"_

_'Eeek! Oh my gosh! What was that?' _Cagalli thought as her heart stopped pounding cause of shock.

"_Cagalli! You better get down here quick! I dont want to be late!"_ Kira shouted once again.

Cagalli finally came back to her senses and realized that it their last day of their highschool life...

* * *

_'Eeek! Oh my gosh! I didnt even take a bath! And im too tired to get up.. ahh.. who cares.. as if I would care.. Im not gonna miss highschool anyway... yawn..' _she thought under her covers. 

Suddenly she heard someone get in her room and felt someone carry her..

* * *

"_Whoa! What the hell do you think youre doing Kira!"_ she screamed, but when she looked up she realized that it wasnt Kira, it was a boy with emerald eyes... 

"_A..Athrun!"_ she said, _"What are you doing? put me down"_ she started pounding his chest and Athrun didnt mind, he brought Cagalli to the shower and looked at her and said...

* * *

_"Cagalli! Take a bath.. last day of classes.. dont wanna be late.. hurry up.. my spoiled lazy little princess.."_ Cagalli blushed when she heard this and was speechless.. 

"_I.. um.. uhh.. fine.. give me 5 min.." _she blushed and Athrun just laughed.

He went out of her room to give her privacy, after a while she finally finished taking a bath ...

* * *

_When I first saw you I already knew_  
_There was something inside of you_  
_Something I thought that I would never find_  
_Angel of mine

* * *

_

"_Argh.. what am I gonna wear? I cant believe Athrun did that! Sigh.. hes so dreamy! I still remember the first time I met him.. cute guy! Hmm.. how bout this one.. I dont want anyone to remember me as the girl that will never wear dresses.. So Ill wear this one.. and its the last day anyway.. so I guess its okay.. this dress is kinda cute anyway.. and its not to girly! So I guess its fine.. Hmm.. Prom is coming.. Should I ask Athrun! How does it go.. "Will you go out with me.. !" _while she was murmurring all this.. 

She didnt realize that the group (Kira&Lacus, Dearka&Miriallia, Yzak and Athrun) were coming up and were waiting for her outside her door...

* * *

_"Hmm.. whats that? Whats she saying?"_ Yzak said; Kira however, covered his mouth and said _"Shh.. Lets listen.."

* * *

_

"_Athrun.. will you go to prom with me.. and then when we dance, Ill bring him out and finally tell him.. I LOVE YOU ATHRUN ZALA!" _Cagalli said, she suddenly heard snickering and was in a state of shock, she turned her head around and noticed her friends laughing at her, and she glanced and her eyes met Athruns, she was now extremely red of embarassment...

* * *

_I look at you, lookin' at me_  
_Now I know why they say the best things are free_  
_I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine_  
_Angel of Mine

* * *

_

Cagalli was so embarassed and couldnt say anything..  
She closed her eyes and could still hear laughter and her friends teasing her...  
She couldnt hold it and tears came rolling down her eyes _"I.. I didnt mean to say that! I.. I thought I was alone.. and I..didnt know you guys were... here..." _more tears came rolling down her eyes and her friends slowly became quiet when they saw that their friend was being emotional, they started trying to cheer her up...

* * *

"_Cmon.. Cagalli.. Its okay.. cough.. cough.. I mean its not that bad.. you liking Athrun and all.. hehehe" _Dearka said, but Miriallia nudged him to keep him quiet ... 

"_Cags.. dont listen to my stupid boyfriend over here.. hes just trying to make you laugh okay.. its okay.." _Miriallia tried to cheer her up, but more tears came running down...

"_Cmon Cagalli! Hurry up! Were going to be late! And it doesnt matter! Just stop crying like a cry baby!" _Yzak complained and only received a stare from all of them, _"What.. I was only.." _he was interrupted by Lacus

"_Cagalli.. its okay.. do you want me to get a tissue, we wont make fun of you anymore" _Lacus said, patting Cagalli, this made Cagalli calm down a bit. Kira smiled at Lacus.

"_Cagalli.. were sorry" _was all Kira said, and Cagalli looked up at them.. she noticed Athrun coming closer and closer and finally hugs her...

* * *

"_You have nothing to be shy about.. Its okay dont cry... I was shocked when you said that..." _Athrun blushed when he said this, _"I..I" _Cagalli was interrupted when Athrun placed his thumb on her finger and continued to speak while looking at Cagalli eye to eye..

* * *

_How you changed my world you'll never know_  
_I'm different now, you helped me grow_  
_You came into my life sent from above_  
_When I lost all hope you showed me love_  
_I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time_  
_Angel of Mine

* * *

_

"_Cagalli.. princess.. when you said that.. I felt my heart burst into happiness and at the same time... I was shocked.." _he said while the group was feeling happy for them and looking at them...

_"I..I also wanna tell you this for the longest time.. Since we met.. 12 years ago.. I always felt that you were more than a friend to me.. Being a friend to you wasnt enough.. So I will tell you now, in front of the whole group.. that I love you Cagalli Yula Attha.."_

Athrun blushed more while more tears rolled down Cagallis eyes, the group was in shock and they were practically cheering Athrun..

* * *

For some reason, tears kept rolling down Cagallis eyes and so Athrun wiped them with his thumbs,_  
"Why are you crying? Im hurt when you cry.. Arent you happy?"_ Athrun asked with nervous and quiverring eyes._  
"I.. Im really happy.. I just cant stop the tears.. tears of joy I guess" _Cagalli smiled and finally said..._"I love you too Athrun Zala" _ and they finally kissed...

* * *

_Nothing means more to me than what we share_  
_No one in this whole world can ever compare_  
_Last night the way you moved is still on my mind_  
_Angel of Mine

* * *

_

They both deepened the kiss and didnt even care that anyone was around...  
"_EHEM!" _Kira said, while Lacus was smiling...  
Athrun and Cagalli were in trance and didnt listen to anyone, they just continued kissing and hugging each other..

* * *

Yzak was finally pissed and screamed _"What the hell are you two doing? Get a room! AND WERE LATE!"  
_Athrun and Cagalli finally realized what they were doing and quickly stood up and were embarassed, but they didnt have time to talk about it, and everyone ran directly to the car... _

* * *

_

_What you mean to me you'll never know_  
_Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)_  
_When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showered me love)_  
_I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)_  
_Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)

* * *

_

Athrun and Cagalli were so happy and couldnt let go of each other even inside the car, they were still blushing and were happy that they finally confessed their love to each other.

Kira and Lacus in the other hand were dating for 5 years now, their parents were so proud and even prepared a house for them, so they can live their after they get married.

Dearka and Miriallia have been dating for 2 years now, and same with Kira and Lacus' situation, their parents prepared a house for them, so they can live there after their wedding.

Yzak on the other hand was the student council president and his mom prepared him a big mansion to live in after he gets married.. well if he does anyway.. But Yzak is one of the popular guys in school.. and a lot of girls are after him.. (especially the gold diggers)

* * *

"_Hurry up! dammit!" _Dearka screamed when he found out that there are only 5 min to school, while the rest were worrying.. 

Athrun and Cagalli were hugging each other and looked up at each others others eyes,  
_"Oh and by the way.. Yes.. I will go to the prom with you.." _Athrun said once more and Cagalli smiled back..

* * *

_I never knew I could feel each moment_  
_As if it were new,_  
_Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)_  
_When I first saw you I already knew_  
_There was something inside of you_  
_Something I thought that I would never find_  
_Angel of Mine

* * *

_

They finally arrived in school and luckily they werent late...They started preparing decorations from prom and congratulated everyone for passing highschool and was able to go to the baccalaureate ceremony..

They were also talking about what to wear in prom and where to meet to prepare...

* * *

While Cagalli was bringing the decorations, she accidentally slipped and closed her eyes,_  
"Eeekk.."_ she said softly and she suddenly felt something warm catch her, when she looked up she was happy to see that her love.. her knight.. _her _Athrun caught her.. 

_"Thankyou.. my prince.."_ this made Athrun laugh and smile...

* * *

_You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)_  
_When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)_  
_I'm shakin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)_  
_Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)

* * *

_

The day finally ended and everyone was exhausted and the same time excited because the prom was on the next day.  
Athrun was going with Cagalli, Kira with Lacus, Dearka with Miriallia, and Yzak with a bunch of girls.. who are madly _in-love_ with him, and he pitied them cause they didnt have partners..

* * *

"_Bye guys.. well be going now.. See you tommorow.. pick us up in our houses okay.. and well all meet here.."_ Lacus said, 

Cagalli was sad because she was going to go home and she'll miss Athrun

_'What am I thinking! I shouldnt be this emotional! I go home without him before.. and I wasnt this emotional. This is probably how relationships work.. anyway.. ill see him tomm.. he is my prom date and boyfriend.. and prince...' _Cagalli thought, her eyes became teary and the group was looking at her..

* * *

**Dearkas POV**

_'What the hell.. what a cry baby.. its just a day.. I dont even do that to Milly..'_Dearka thought while snickering

**Miriallias POV**

_'Poor Cags.. I experienced this before with Dearka.. shell get over it soon'_ Miriallia thought

**Kiras POV**

_'Hmm.. she must really love Athrun.. congratulations buddy!' _Kira thought

**Lacus' POV**

_'I still feel that way to Kira sometimes.. but shell get over it soon..' _Lacus thought

**Yzaks' POV**

_'What the.. I never even felt like that before.. oh well. Hehe.. cry baby.. hahahaha! I should write a story.. nah.. Theyre my friends.. its kinda funny though' _Yzak thought trying hard not to laugh...

**_-POV end- _**

* * *

Athrun looked at Cagalli and smiled _"Hehe.. its okay my princess.. Ill call you later okay.. and Ill see you tomorrow, Ill be there 6 pm sharp" _Cagalli smiled and nodded and Athrun kissed her... _

* * *

_

_How you changed my world you'll never know_  
_I'm different now, you helped me grow

* * *

_

It was finally prom day, the group was getting dressed in their own housed or apartments...

* * *

Yzak wore a white suit carrying 5 glass white roses for the lucky girls he would dance with. 

Dearka wore a dark blue suit carrying a bouquet of flowers and an expensive box of chocolate with a small heart locket with their picture inside, Miriallia wore a a red spaghetti strap gown filled with beads and flower designs which was very beautiful and showed her body small body shape.

Kira wore a dark gray suit and brought a huge teddy bear and a gold necklace with a pendant that says _I love you Lacus, Love Kira_ and a picture of both of them printed on the gold chain. Lacus wore an elegant pink sholder-off gown filled with glitters and it was shining, and showed her curves.

Soon, everyone was done and began picking up their dates...

* * *

Yzak opened his door only to find numerous girls trying to get him as a prom date, he just smiled and made them follow him, the first 5 girls will be lucky enough to get the glass roses and ride in his limo.. while the rest has to ride in their own cars... 

Dearka picked Miriallia up with his family stretch limo...while Kira picked Lacus also with his family stretch limo...

* * *

Athrun was wearing a yellowish-white suit and was carrying a bouqet, a box with a diamond locket with their picture and a matching bracelet for his beloved Cagalli; he was so nervous.. he was even beginning to sweat. 

He finally arrived at the Attha-Yamato mansion and thought _'I guess Kira already left.. the limo isnt here anymore' _he came in and was welcomed by the Kisaka...

* * *

_''Cagalli.. your date Athrun is here" _ he shouted... 

soon they heard footsteps getting louder and louder..

* * *

Finally, Cagalli arrived and started going down the stairs, she was wearing a blue green tube gown which shined and had a lot of embroidered designs and featured her curves, she was carrying her matching blue green hand bad and her hair was put up and was beautifully designed. She didnt put on a lot of makeup and she tried too look a simple as she can... 

Athrun just stood , staring at her at a state of shock and his mouth was practically hanging and his visions were in slow motion...

* * *

_I look at you lookin' at me_  
_Now I know why they say the best things are free_  
_I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time_  
_Angel of Mine

* * *

_

Cagalli blushed and was thinking on how Athrun was staring at her. She managed to go down the stairs safely and went near Athrun and smiled.  
She softly said _"Good Evening.. Athrun.."_  
Athrun finally came back to his senses,  
while Kisaka slowly snickered looking at the blue haired boy in the state of shock..

"_Umm.. these are for you.. Im sorry for staring.. I was umm.." _Athrun said,  
Cagalli looked at him and smiled and giggled a little._  
"You look beautiful. These are for you.." _Athrun offered her the things and escorted her to the limo.

She stopped and said _"Athrun wait.. before that.."_

* * *

She looked up at him and said.. _"You truly are my angel.."_

Athrun just smiled.. ..  
"_No.. youre wrong.. You.. are my angel.." _he said and immediately kissed her.

It was going to be the best prom they were about to have..

* * *

**Authors note:**

Konban Wa! Its evening here right now! And I want to say Arigatou or Thankyou for reading my story... The title is Angel of Mine.. because its the only thing I can think of and it is the starting song.. but there will be more chapters.. around 3-5 more..

So how was it? Well.. Due to the reviews I got from my first fic.. I decided to make a new fic.. this time it will be not a one shot.. but instead it will have more.. but it would only reach around 5 or below 10 chapters. Im not really sure.. Though... I already planned the plot, and got the songs to put in for this fic. I hope you give me reviews, Im just new in writing stories, but anyway.. all I want to say is that Athrun and Cagalli rocks! (#1 couple! they rock!)

The next chapter would involve the prom.. and I wont add insignificant characters that will destroy their relationships, instead Ill just put in other situations.. But Im an Athrun+Cagalli fan and I love this couple. So I wont ruin them.. and I also wont ruin the ulimate-unbeatable coordinator Kira Yamatos relationship woth Lacus Clyne.. cause Im also a Kira+Lacus fan and so as Dearka+Miriallia fan.. and Yzak+Someone fan.. Anyway please give me reviews.. even if they are just short ones, I will be greatly honored and grateful if you spend a few seconds or minutes to give me a review..

_

* * *

_

_**For my past story "Dreaming of You".. I would like to thank the following people for giving me reviews.. Domo Arigatou Gozai Mashita.. Ü**_

1.RavenAragonDragonaire 

2.Asga

3.ritachi

4.Freyris

5.Pchu

* * *

So Anyway... I hope you enjoy this fic.. goodbye.. ja...ÜÜÜ

* * *

By the way.. please read my other fic.. It is also an Athrun+Cagalli (yeah #1 they rock! the best!), Kira+Lacus (#2 they also rock!), Dearka+Miriallia (#3! they rock too!) and Yzak fic, together with the gang.. Its title is "Dreaming of You" to go there faster you can type this url: _http/ size=1 width=100% noshade>_

Yeah! Kira Yamato + Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala + Cagalli Yula Athha (#1! they rock!)!

* * *

_  
_


	2. Crazy for You at the Prom

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I am **not** the creator of Gundam Seed Destiny and I did **not** create the characters: Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha (soon-to-be Cagalli Yula Attha Zala), Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne (soon-to-be Lacus Clyne Yamato), Dearka Elthman, Miriallia Haww (soon-to-be Miriallia Haww Elthman) and Yzak Joule. I also do **not **own or did **not** create the song Crazy for You, it was sung by the singer Madonna.

* * *

_

_If you want a romantic atmosphere, you can download the song Crazy for Yoy by Madonna. And play it while you read this story..

* * *

_

_**From the past chapter:**_

_Cagalli blushed and was thinking on how Athrun was staring at her. She managed to go down the stairs safely and went near Athrun and smiled.  
She softly said "Good Evening.. Athrun.."  
Athrun finally came back to his senses,  
while Kisaka slowly snickered looking at the blue haired boy in the state of shock..

* * *

_

"_Umm.. these are for you.. Im sorry for staring.. I was umm.." _Athrun said,  
Cagalli looked at him and smiled and giggled a little._  
"You look beautiful. These are for you.." _Athrun offered her the things and escorted her to the limo.

She stopped and said "_Athrun wait.. before that.."_

he looked up at him and said.. "_You truly are my angel.."_

Athrun just smiled.. ..  
"_No.. youre wrong.. You.. are my angel.." _he said and immediately kissed her.

It was going to be the best prom they were about to have...

* * *

**Angel of Mine  
**

_**Crazy for you at The Prom**_

_

* * *

_  
**Cagallis' POV**

_'I cant believe it.. Im finally dating my somewhat-bestfriend.. I thank God he granted this, though.. I dont know what to say.. what the hell do I say to him..'_

Cagalli slowly opens the box that Athrun gave and she was shocked...

* * *

_'Eeek! Oh my gosh.. this.. this is what I have always wanted.. I.. I cant believe he remembered!' _she closed her eyes and imagined the past...

* * *

**Flashback (3 years ago, they newly became teenagers)**

The group was hanging out in the mall, Yzak was checking on T.I.M.E magazines and reading articles on becoming a future leader.

Lacus was checking on her latest album _Fields of Hope, _while Kira was behind her, checking out his newly-purchased PDA.

Dearka was with Miriallia, window shopping for clothes and video games.

While Cagalli was with Athrun walking around until she finally stopped...

* * *

"_Wow! Oh my gosh! Athrun check it out!" _Cagalli said looking at a necklace at an antique shop.  
_"Whats so interesting about a diamond necklace?" _he asked her softly...

Cagalli looked so excited and finally told him the reason _"Well.. you see.. when I was younger, my mother gave me a necklace that looked exactly like that... But during our vacation... I lost it.. and I promised myself that one day..Ill get a necklace exactly like that..though..."_she stopped talking and her eyes became teary...

* * *

"_Whats wrong?" _Athrun softly spoke

"_I promised myself to get that necklace.. and even though I can buy it right now.. in a finger snap.. I cant... you see.. my mother was special.. and it wouldnt be the same.. I would have to wait for someone as special as her.. to give me that necklace.."_

_S_uddenly tears came running down her cheeks, _"I.. Im sorry Athrun.. I didnt mean to be emotional.. I.. Ill just go check on Kira first.. Ill just meet you in the Music Store"_she said running towards the music shop wiping her tears...

* * *

Athrun looked at her moving away and sighed... _'When can I tell you how I feel.. I know this isnt the right time.. But I know.. one way or another.. Cagalli will be the only person my heart will belong to.. so if this will make her happy.. I will buy this for her' _Athrun went inside the jewelry shop and spend 50 of his 3 month allowance for the jewelry. He smiled and thought _'I will just wait for the right time until I can finally give this to you... my princess...'_

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

_'So thats why.. when I told father to buy it.. it was out.. he was the person who bought it.. I.. I cant believe it..'_ Cagalli smiled and her eyes slowly quiverred and tears started rolling down her eyes...

* * *

Athrun looked at her and was shocked to see his beloved princess cry _'Oh.. doesnt she like the gifts? Calm down Athrun.. slowly ask her whats wrong..'

* * *

_

"_Umm.. Cagalli.. Whats wrong?"_ he softly spoke, and offering her his handkerchief

"_At..Athrun.."_Cagalli replied and started wiping her tears with the handkerchief Atrun offered.

"_What is it.. dont you like the necklace? I thought you said..._" Athrun couldnt continue because Cagalli placed her finger on his lips.

_"No.. Im not crying cause of that.. Im crying cause.. I never thought that this would happen.. I didnt think that you would remember what I said after all these years.." _she put up a smile and continued what she said _"Athrun.. thankyou for everything.. you saved me when I was younger.. and now you saved me from my loneliness.. and you even bought this.."_ She said and slowly came nearer to Athrun...

* * *

Athrun smiled and looked at her _"It was nothing actually.. I would always do anything for you.. remember that.. actually I tried to give you that necklace since before.. but it really didnt seem to be the right time..."

* * *

_

**Flashback**

_**Valentines Day (2 years ago)**_

Kira had just given Lacus a gigantic box of chocolate and a ring which said _KxL forever_, and Lacus also gave Kira a ring which said _LxK forever (so it looked like they were really engaged) _and they were both celebrating there anniversary, (which they do every month).

Dearka and Miriallia newly became a couple and shared their first kiss. Dearka also gave Miriallia a 5-footer teddy bear, while Miriallia gave Dearka a gold watch.

Yzak on the other hand was complaining about all the love letters his fan club wrote to him.. _'Can you guys help me throw all these letters'_ he thought, Yzak wasnt really a big fan of women. So he didnt care about them. His motto was _Work first then Women, or Work and Money and never women...

* * *

_

Cagalli was sitting on her seat, while opening a few letters her secret admirers gave her, she opened them and though of a lot of thinsg _'Oooh.. I have secret admirers.. hehe.. damn Athrun.. he still didnt court me.. or even say I love you.. But I have too much feelings for him. So I should be careful and not show it.. Hmm.. what does this letter say .. Cagalli.. meet me at the Colosis Restaurant after classes'_ Cagalli was puzzled and finally made a decision to go to the mall...

* * *

When she was about to go, her father called her and said that they had to go somewhere to meet their family friends. So to prevent guilt, she left a post it note with the restuarant manager which said _Im sorry.. whoever you are.. but we'll meet some other time.. I was called by my father.. so Im sorry.._ she left the note and left...

* * *

While she was leaving she spotted a boy with blue hair heading towards the restaurant, but while she was about to check, her bodyguard Kisaka grabbed her right away and brought her to the car. So she sadly thought. _'Was that Athrun.. or maybe Im just hallucinating.. sigh..'

* * *

_

_**Back at the restaurant**_

Athrun was walking towards the restaurant and was excited to see Cagalli _'Yes! Todays the day I would confess my love for her!'_ he thought. But while walking towards, he noticed that Cagalli wasnt there _'I knew I shouldnt have made that stupid note'_ he thought sadly.

He asked the waiter if he saw a blonde girl with gold eyes, and he was happy to know that she was there and left a post-it note. He read it and was happy that she made the effort in going there, but he was also sad and thought _'I should have been here earlier.. I would have to give this necklace some other time then.. '_ he smiled then walked out

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

_(back to reality)_

"_So you mean.. that was you last valentines?"_ Cagalli asked as her eyes met with Athruns

"_Yup that is correct my princess.. I was really sad about not giving the necklace then.. and I was getting restless.. Im happy now that I finally gave it."_ Athrun said smiling, when he saw that Cagalli was finally happy and stopped crying...

Suddenly, Cagalli leaned over Athrun and kissed him. Athrun was shocked at first, but he immediately returned the kiss..

"_I love you.."_ Cagalli said, _"And I.. love you too"_ Athrun replied smiling...

* * *

As they continued to kiss.. they didnt notice that the limo finally arrived at the university where the prom was held. So they still continued to kiss, as their kiss became deeper, they didnt care about anyone in the world but just continued to kiss and had their lips locked more and more...

* * *

_'Hmm.. I wont do anything with Master Athrun and Miss Cagalli.. they look so much in love..Ill just wait for them until theyre done.. theres no traffic anyway.. so Ill just make the car standby here' _the chauffeur of Athrun thought silently...

* * *

While the couple still continued to kiss, the group suddenly came nearer. Kira was holding Lacus waist, while Lacus was holding the gifts Kira gave her.

Dearka and Miriallia looped their arms around each other, while Miriallia was holding the gifts Dearka gave her.

Yzak was holding his cellphone, trying to delete all the messages the girls gave him. He also gave the 5 roses to the lucky girls, and he told the others to go to the ballroom, so that he would have some space.

The group talked with each other...

* * *

"_So hows youre date Mir?" _Lacus asked. _"Hmm.. its okay.. Dearkas romantic as usual, how about you?"_ Miriallia replied._ "Well.. everyone knows Kira, hes always romantic, so my dates great.."_she said smiling. While the girls chatted, the boys also talked with each other..

"_Man! Milly is so beautiful! Im so happy! This is going to be a memorable night! How about you Kira? Hows Lacus?... And Yzak.. Hows your fan club?"_ Dearka laughed when he asked about the fanclub. The rest of the gang heard this and laughed too...

"_Hmm.. Lacus is the most beautiful woman in my eyes as usual"_ Kirareplied while kissing Lacus' forehead. Dearka smiled and he and Miriallia, snuggled closer. They all looked at Yzak waiting for his reply..

"_Well.. my damn fanclub is annoying.. but who cares.. at least I have one.."_ Yzak said as he crossed his arms. _"I wonder where Zala and his date is.."_ he asked

"_Oh theyre here.. lets go to them.."_ Kira replied. The group walked towards Athruns limo and opened the door and was shocked in what they saw...

* * *

**Groups POV**

_'They still dated fore one day.. and they cant take their hand off each other...' _Dearka thought trying to hold his laughter

_'Wow.. me and Dearka were even more careful..' _Miriallia thought

_'Looks like Zalas getting some tonight..'_ Yzak thought

_'Should we tell them that the program is about to start? Looks like theyre having to much fun..'_ Lacus thought

**-POV end-

* * *

**

Kira was at shock, looking at his sister and Athrun doing something that shouldnt be done in public. So...

* * *

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"_ Kira screamed. This caused Athrun and Cagalli to go back to reality..

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli were speechless and blushed a lot. They were shocked that their friends saw that, and that they didnt notice that they were already in the university. So they immediately changed the topic..

* * *

"_Oh well.. looks like were here"_ Cagalli said quiverring nervously.

"_Uhhh.. yeah.. we have to go now.. we dont wanna be late.. you guys have to go now too.."_Athrun said, rushing outside and pulling Cagalli..

The couple ran to the university not looking back...

"_Umm.. okay?" _Dearka said, _"Yeah.. lets go.. the program is about to start..."

* * *

_

**Attha-Yamato resident**

_Ring.. Ring..._

"_Sir.. its a phone call for you.. Its Patrick Zala"_ Kisaka told Uzumi Attha

Uzumi walked and answered the phone

"_Hello, good evening Patrick.. What is it?" _he asked courteously.

"_Hello Uzumi, Good evening to you too. I wanted to congratulate you because your daughter and my son became a couple!"_ he laughed when he said this

"_Oh.. and so Ive heard, Im happy that out children became a couple. We should arrange a wedding for them? Dont you think?"_Uzumi asked

"_Well. Yes but I have a problem.."_ Patrick said sadly

"_What is it?" _Uzumi said

"_Well.. you see.. Ive been reassigned, my company has been brought back to Plants. And I would be moving there together with Athrun.." _he sighed

"_Does he know about it? How about his relationship with my daughter?"_ Uzumi asked, worried about his daughter

"_No he doesnt.. I will tell him after tonight.. I didnt want to ruin their first date. But we will continue their engagement.. Actually.. its like a test.."_ Patrick said

"_Hmm.. thats good.. though, we will not tell them they are engaged, it would be a secret engagement. This will test if they truly love each other, like if their love will be nevermind..." _Uzumi said

"_Good Idea.. lets see if their love would never break.."_ Patrick replied smiling for the future of his son and Cagalli...

**Inside the University Ballroom**

"_Good Evening, Juniors and Seniors. I see that you have all your dates with you. Now the university decided to follow medieval balls and so we would be introducing each one of you, together with your dates.The females will be staying on the right side, while the males are on the left... When we call out your names.. go to the center of the ballroom, dance with your partner until the next pair will be called then go to your table. We have already placed your names on the tables... Murdoch, Andy Bartfeldt, Aisha, Natarle Bagriruel, Raww le Kleuze will be your guides..."_ Murrue Ramius the principal said, with Mwu La Flaga behind her as her escort...

* * *

The males and females began seperating and as for Yzak, he planned that he would go alone and his fanclub would just circle him, he had this much power since he was student council president...

* * *

So the lights were turned off and the smoke effects were turned on, and the music began to play...

* * *

"_So let us begin..."

* * *

_

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one

* * *

_

"_Yzak Joule and his fanclub" _Yzak went to the center, while the girls circled him as he sighed... He then began to dance with the girls one by one...

"_Shinn Asuka with Stellar Loussiere"_ The couple slowly went to the center, smiled and danced

"_Rey Ze Burrel and LunaMaria Hawke" _They went to the center and bowed to each other and held each other tightly and danced...

Cagalli was so nervous and began to sweat, it was still a long line but she can feel her heart pounding faster and faster...

* * *

_I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

* * *

_

Cagalli glanced at Athrun but could hardly see because of the fog. She was so nervous that when Miriallia and Lacus felt her hand, she was as cold as ice..

"_Its okay.. dont be nervous"_ Lacus said, to make Cagalli lest nervous, the next couples were called...

"_Yuuna Roma Seiran and Meer Campbell"_ The two most annoying people and bullies in the university, finally found love with each other and smiled as they danced..

"_Kuzzey Bursirk and Meyrin Hawke"_ Though Meyrin was young, she found love with Kuzzey, especially when Kuzzey becomes a coward. Kuzzey smiled as he looked at her beloved and they danced...

Athrun was also becoming nervous, he had never danced in his entire life, but when he thought of his beloved princess, all he could see is never-ending love. So he became less-nervous when he though of her...

* * *

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

* * *

_

Finally it was there were only 3 more couples left. The group belonged at the end of the line, since they were delayed because of Athrun and Cagallis make-out session... So anyway Murrue started talking again...

"_Dearka Elthman and Miriallia Haww"_ the couple went into the center and Miriallia gave Dearka a kiss on the cheek, they slowly danced and held each other tight then headed back to their seat when the next couple was called...

"_Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne" _Kira smiled all the way while walking towards Lacus, and Lacus did the same thing to Kira. They kissed each other on the lips, before they danced Kira knelt down and Lacus was shocked... So did the group, schoolmates, teachers and everyone was shocked...

* * *

"_Lacus Clyne.. will you marry me?"_Kira asked bravely in front of everyone, the whole student-body awed them and shed tears..

"_We will soon be like that you know.." _Dearka teased Miriallia, while she giggled, Yzaks fanclub also told him to marry one of them, which made Yzak pissed and cover his ears..

* * *

The whole student-body waited for her answer until she said _"Yes I will.." _and she smiled, while a tear managed to run down her face. The whole room cheered, and then Kira and Lacus danced until the next couple was called...

* * *

"_Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha..."_ Cagalli was so nervous that her legs wobbled, but she managed to put on a small smile, Athrun was also very nervous and both their hearts pounded faster and faster...

* * *

_Trying hard to control my heart_  
_I walk over to where you are_  
_Eye to eye we need no words at all_

_

* * *

_The couple went closer and closer and their hearts continued to pound faster..

They finally met on the center, with all eyes on them _'Why the hell did we have to be the last couple'_ Cagalli thought and her eyes met Athruns..

* * *

"_May I have this dance?" _Athrun asked, and Cagalli nodded and smiled _"Of course you can.. my handsome prince.." _she replied silently giggling, this made Athrun blush...

* * *

_Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

* * *

_

The couple danced slowly and filled with love, not minding that anyone was in the room..

They were so happy that they held each other tightly...

Time for them became slower, they were stuck in their own world, but they didnt mind it as they continued to dance...

* * *

"_You may start eating"_Murrue said..

* * *

Everyone started getting food and feeding their dates..

Shinn was feeding Stellar, while Stellar giggled

Rey was being a gentleman and pulling LunaMarias chair so that she would be given space to sit, and then Rey pushed it back for her after. Rey received a long kiss by LunaMaria, which made him blush...

Yzak was like a king, because the ladies were feeding him a lot of different varieties of food...

Yuuna was cuddling Meer, and Meer was kissing Yuuna..

Kuzzey and Meyrin were like children and feeding each other...

Dearka was holding Miriallias plate and helping her with everything, and he also kept on talking about their future, which made Miriallia blush..

Kira and Lacus couldnt keep their hands off each other since they were newly engaged and soon they told their parents about it, which made their parents so happy and started to plan their wedding...

Mwu with Murrue, and Andrew with Aisha were also dating each other, while the rest of the teachers were just laughing around and complimenting and teasing the couples in their school..

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli still continued their dance and were still stuck in trance.. they finally paused their dance and shared a deep passionate kiss in front of the whole school...

* * *

_  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
I'ts all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
You'll feel it in my kiss because  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
I'ts all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
Crazy for you, crazy for you

* * *

_

"_Awwww.."_ the whole school awed them, including the teachers cheering Athrun on...

The two heard this and blushed _'Not again! This has already happened thrice to me!' _Cagalli thought,

_'Ahh.. this is so embarassing.. what to do.. just smile and calmly walk out and go immediately to the buffet table..'_ Athrun thought

He whispered to Cagallis ear and slowly headed to the buffet table with all eyes on them...

* * *

After they took food, they headed to the dining table and was surprised that they would be sitting with their group, except for Yzak who was stuck in the middle between two tables with his fanclub and the 5 lucky girls sitting on the table with Yzak as the center...

* * *

"_So.. you guys still couldnt get enough huh..?"_Dearka asked snickering, Miriallia nudged him which made him moan an _"ouch"._ Then after that they snuggled each other and rubber their noses together, which made the group laugh..

Lacus looked at Athrun and Cagalli and started giggling when she thought of Kira and her were once like that.. Kira placed his arm around her shoulders and said _"So.. whens the big day..?"

* * *

_

Athrun looked at him in shock and so did Cagalli, the group was silently holding their tears and laughter.

"_I.. umm.."_ Athrun couldnt say anything, _"Kira! What the hell are you saying!"_ Cagalli said, letting out a blush..

* * *

"_Haha.. just kidding.. Im just so happy that me and Lacus are engaged now" _Kira said, then Lacus kissed him on the cheek and made him laugh...

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli just smiled and looked at them...

* * *

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_  
_And you know it's true

* * *

_

Cagalli let out a sigh and thought _'Athrun.. will we even be like that?'_ then Athrun looked at her and said _"Yes we will.."_

Cagalli was shocked and wondered if he could read minds _"I..I.. what?"_ Cagalli shouted

but Athrun placed his finger on Cagallis lips...

* * *

"_Shh.. what I mean to say is that.. one day we will be like them.. no matter what happens we will end up as a married couple with a lot of children.. and we will have a family filled with love.." _Athrun said smiling..

* * *

Cagalli looked at him and said _"Were both crazy then.." _

Before Athrun kissed her, he managed to say something _"Yeah..I guess youre right" _

_

* * *

I'm crazy, crazy for you

* * *

_

**Authors note:**

Konnichiwa! Its afternoon right now! And I want to say Arigatou or Thankyou for reading my story!

Anyway.. I hope you make reviews for me.. comments, suggestions and anything you want to say Ü

The next chapter will involve a conversation with their parents about Athruns departure. And it would also involve the planning of Kira and Lacus wedding.. Youre free to give suggestions.. but I wont put any insignificant characters... anyway, I would have to say that Dearka+Miriallia, the ultimate-unbeatable coordinator Kira+Lacus, and the #1 couple Athrun+Cagalli relationship rocks!

I will be greatly honored and honored of you spend a few minutes and seconds writing me a review.. it wont matter if its short, pleae give me reviews... Ü

* * *

_**I would like to thank the following for giving me reviews for my stories "Dreaming of You" and chapter 1 of Angel of Mine**_

_**StuntSheep**_

_**Fever**_

_**Genny-chan**_

_**Asga**_

_**jenniferseedlover: Yes I honor the couple.. I am a member of their sacrosanct group**_

_**kura52: yup, that was my first fanfic.. I hope you read this one**_

_**Croissant101: thanks.. I didnt expect you to like my story since you havent watch Gundam Seed! But thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Pchu**_

_**Freyris**_

_**ritachi**_

_**RavenAragonDragonaire

* * *

**_

So Anyway... I hope you enjoy this fic.. goodbye.. ja...ÜÜÜ

By the way.. please read my other fic.. It is also an Athrun+Cagalli (yeah #1 they rock! the best!), Kira+Lacus (#2 they also rock!), Dearka+Miriallia (#3! they rock too!) and Yzak fic, together with the gang.. Its title is "Dreaming of You"

* * *

Yeah! Kira Yamato + Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala + Cagalli Yula Athha (#1! they rock!)!

* * *


	3. Unexpected Events

_**Disclaimer: **I am **not** the creator of Gundam Seed Destiny and I did **not** create the characters: Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha (soon-to-be Cagalli Yula Attha Zala), Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne (soon-to-be Lacus Clyne Yamato), Dearka Elthman, Miriallia Haww (soon-to-be Miriallia Haww Elthman), Yzak Joule, Shinn Asuka, Stellar Loussiere, Rey Ze Burrel, LunaMaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke, Kuzzey Bursirk, Tolle Koenig, Auel Nida, Yuna Roma, Meer Cambell, Uzumi Attha and Patrick Zala . I also do **not **own or did **not** create the song Ill always be right there, it was a song sung by Bryan Adams._

* * *

_If you want a romantic atmosphere, you can download the song Ill always be right there by Bryan Adams. And play it while you read this story..

* * *

_

_**From the past chapter:**  
_

"_Haha.. just kidding.. Im just so happy that me and Lacus are engaged now" Kira said, then Lacus kissed him on the cheek and made him laugh..._

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli just smiled and looked at them... 

Cagalli let out a sigh and thought _'Athrun.. will we even be like that?'_ then Athrun looked at her and said "_Yes we will.."_

Cagalli was shocked and wondered if he could read minds "_I..I.. what?"_ Cagalli shouted

but Athrun placed his finger on Cagallis lips...

* * *

"_Shh.. what I mean to say is that.. one day we will be like them.. no matter what happens we will end up as a married couple with a lot of children.. and we will have a family filled with love.." _Athrun said smiling..

* * *

Cagalli looked at him and said "_Were both crazy then.." _

Before Athrun kissed her, he managed to say something _"Yeah..I guess youre right"

* * *

_

**Unexpected Events**

**_Ill always be right there for you_**

**_

* * *

_**  
Athrun and Cagalli broke from their long kiss and started eating since they still havent eaten yet.

"_What the hell do you ladies want! Stop touching me okay? Its totally bothering!"_ Yzak yelled when the girls started touching him.

Suddenly, someone just arrived... she had medium-length red hair and had blue eyes...

* * *

_'Who.. Whos she..'_ Yzak thought and suddenly she realized that she was thinking about a girl _'Sick.. totally sick Yzak..dont think about it or Ill beat the crap out of you' _he thought. But Yzak couldnt resist and suddenly went towards Kira,Lacus,Athrun,Cagalli,Dearka and Miriallia..

* * *

The group of friends stared at him and was shocked to see his expression.. 

"_Umm.. Yzak.. you look daunted"_ Lacus said

"_Yeah.. whats up Yzak?"_ Dearka added. Finally Yzak replied..

* * *

"_I..umm.. I have a question..?"_

The group looked suprise and listened to Yzak...

* * *

"_I...I mean whos that girl with red hair!"_ he mumbled 

"_You know.. you have to speak louder"_ Cagalli said

Yzak was so pissed and ashamed to ask; so he couldnt control himself and...

* * *

"_**Who the hell is that girl with red hair?"**_ he screamed 

A few people beside the table laughed when he asked this since it was so unlikely of him to ask about girls. Though thankfully, the girl with red hair didnt hear...

* * *

"_Thats Flay Alster.. remember that girl who had a huge crush on me.. but then I rejected her and called her names.. and she went completely mad that she never talked to me again.. Shes a girl from the other section"_Kira explained...

* * *

Yzak finally recalled her and was shocked to see that she has become more beautiful and her slutty-demeanor has finally change, _'Man.. I cant believe Im falling for this girl.. how weird.._' and he blushed at the thought...

* * *

The friends laughed and Yzak left due to embarassment and approached the girl.

* * *

"_Hi.. good evening.. Miss Alster"_ Yzak said bowing 

Flay blushed as she looked at the boy with white hair that was combed back and replied back to him _"Good evening to you too.. Yzak Joule"_

Yzak was shocked when he heard the girl say his name _"You know my name?" _he asked

Flay giggled and smiled at him _"Why yes.. youre quite popular especially with the females.."_ she said

"_Im happy you know me then.. care to danc_e?" he aked

Flay agreed and they danced.. it was love at first sight..

* * *

**_On the other side of the room..._**

"_Hey Meyrin.."_ Tolle said, and this made Meyrin with her date Kuzzey to look

"_Hey.. To.._" Meyrin said but was distracted cause of Auel

"_What the hell do you want Tolle.."_Auel rudely said

"_Auel! What are you doing!" _Meyrin warned

"_Im trying to tell this bastard to lay off my girl!"_ he said while glaring at Meyrin

"_Youre girl! But Im Meyrins date!"_Kuzzey said, but Auel glared a murderous glare at him which made him hide behind Meyrin..

_'Whata Auel trying to do again!'_ Meyrin sighed and thought

"_I was just saying hi.."_ Tolle said calmly to prevent a scene, but he was interrupted by Auel

"_**You both are trying to steal her from me again! Thats what youre doing arent you!"**_ Auel shouted and drank another glass of liquor...

* * *

Meyrin was startled and calmly replied _"Auel.. I think you should go now.. I think you drank too much.. Tolle were gonna go now.. were going to talk some other time okay.. Kuzzey.. please help me with Auel.. we should take him to his parents house.."_

Meyrin tried to pull Auel but Auel pushed her aside. Kuzzey tried to help his date but Auel grabbed him by the collar and started punching him. Kuzzey tried to help Tolle, but Auel punched him in the stomach which made him hit the tables and collapse to the floor.. **_"KUZZEY!"_** Meyrin screamed...

* * *

This started a scene.. Murrue, Mwu, the rest of the teachers together with Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka, Miriallia, Shinn, Stellar, Yzak, Flay, Yuna, Meer, Rey and LunaMaria ran to the scene...

* * *

"_Auel! What are you doing!"_ Meyrin cried, people started coming in to help out...

* * *

"_Miss Hawke! Whats going on here!" _Murrue asked Meyrin 

"_Mam.. Auel started punching them.. he started mumbling these things.. and while we were about to bring him out, he punched Tolle and knocked out Kuzzey!"_ Meyrin cried and ran to her sister LunaMaria..

* * *

"_There.. there.. Its okay.."_ LunaMaria patted her younger sister and Rey smiled at her...

* * *

"_Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Shinn, Rey, Yuna.. help us to try to let them lay off each other"_ Mwu demanded 

The boys ran to them and tried hard to seperate them...

* * *

"_This is to hard! Auel is drunk and hes punching me a lot!" _Shinn said getting bruises on his arms while he was trying to hold Auels body together with Rey, they were both sweating a lot.. 

"_Yeah I know what you mean.. AHHH!"_ Yzak screamed as blood poured down on his face..

* * *

"_What the hell! It burns! It burns!"_ Yzak screamed as he started to try to pull the shattered glass out of his face..

* * *

_(while he was trying to pull Auels legs, Auel grabbed a glass and broke it on Yzaks face)

* * *

_

"_**YZAK!" **_Flay screamed and glared at Auel... **"**_**Youre going to pay for what you did.. you BASTARD!"**_ Flay grabbed a chair and was about to hit Auels head with it...

* * *

"_Girls! Natarle! Aisha! get Flay! She might kill Auel!"_ Raww said while he was holding on to Auels leg.. 

Murdoch, Andy and Mwu rushed Yzak and Kuzzeys body out and made them lie down _"Its okay boys... we called the school doctor and hes coming here right away.. just hang on" _Andy said

Yzak was so tired that he closed his eyes and tried to hold the pain _'Damn.. I hope I dont get blind with this..'_

Meanwhile.. Flay was about to kill Auel but Cagalli, Lacus, and Stellar grabbed her and Natarle took the chairwhile Meer assisted her **_"What are you doing! Did you not see what she did to Yzak! Did you.."_** Flay screamed then stopped when he saw Yzaks fanclub with him..

* * *

_ (Yzaks fanclub was there too but they were too scared to help so they just comforted Yzak...)

* * *

_

Flay marched to Yzak and suddenly screamed **_"If I see one of you massage MY Yzak without my permission.. I will kill you!"_**

Yzaks fanclub was scared and stepped aside and watched Flay with jealousy as she placed Yzaks head on her lap _"There there Yzak.. the paramedics are going to be here soon.."_ she said

_'Who the hell does Alster think she is' _the girls thought as they watched her...

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

"_I cant grip him any longer! Kira help me!"_ Athrun screamed while Yuna was busy together with Dearka trying to hold on to Tolle

Cagalli and Lacus took medicines and treatments and started treating then wounds of Yzak while Flay put Yzak to sleep..

Miriallia and Stellar planned ahead and finally decided to call the police but was interrupted when Meyrin stood up...

* * *

LunaMaria watched her sister and was trying to figure out what she was going to do..

* * *

Meyrin went to the center of Tolles and Auels fight and cried as she said with a knife in her hand **_"You guys.. have embarassed me.. yourselves and this whole school for ruining their prom.."_

* * *

**The boys stopped the fight and listened to what she had to say as she looked at them..

* * *

"_**So now.. I dont think I have a point on living on if you guys will keep on acting like this..."**_Meyrin lunged the knife at herself...

* * *

**SLOWMOTION**

"_Noooo!" _LunaMaria screamed as Rey hugged her so that she wouldnt look at her sisters suicidal decision..

"_CALL 911!"_ Cagalli and Lacus screamed at the same time

_'This is the worse prom ever'_ Yuna thought sadly while hugging Meer

"_Oh my God! Shes really going to do it!"_ Meer screamed looking at Meyrin

"_STOP MEYRIN!"_ Yuna added, despite him being a bully..

Meanwhile Kira, Athrun and Dearka ran towards Meyrin to try to stop her from her wrong decision

_"Athrun! Dearka! push her aside! Ill kick the knife!" _Kira screamed.. but they failed to do it on time and had no other thing to do but look at Meyrins chest and the knife meet..

**-Normal time-

* * *

**

but Tolle jumped on her and the knife impaled his back.. Meyrin closed her eyes and suddenly felt something warm. People rushed and circled around her and looked at her..

* * *

"_Am.. I alive?" _she asked slowly 

"_Yes..but.."_ Kira said

"_Tolle got impaled at the chest " _Dearka responded

_"He tried to save you" _Athrun added

* * *

The police and the paramedics finally arrived and took the injured bodies and took Auel and placed cuffs on him...

* * *

"_**I love you Meyrin! This is all cause you went with him instead of me!"**_ Auel shouted as tears rolled down his cheeks..

* * *

_I swear to you  
I will always be there for you  
Theres nothing I wont do  
I promise you  
all my life I will live for you  
We will make it through

* * *

_

"_I.. What have I done.."_ Meyrin cried and hugged her sister and fainted..

* * *

LunaMaria couldnt say anything to comfort Meyrin so she looked up Rey _"Honey.. lets bring her home now.. I dont think she could take this anymore"_ Rey nodded and carried Meyrin to his car.. _"What shall we do now?"_ Rey asked quietly so that he wont wake Meyrin up. 

LunaMaria was in no mood to smile cause of the day she just had.. but she managed to force in a smile and said _"Well... we will bring her home first then continue our interrupted date okay?"_ They both smiled and held each others hands in the car..

* * *

"_Yuna.. sweetheart.. If that happens to me.. just kill the guy right away okay.."_ Meer said 

"_Sure darling, anything for you.."_ Yuna hugged Meer and then walked to their limo..

* * *

Shinn and Stellar were together and was shocked on what had happened _"Wow.. I cant believe that happened.. that was so.. shocking..!"_ Shinn said and looked at the discreet Stellar.. _"Whats up Stellar?"_

"_Shinn.. If I.. something like that happened to me.. would you.. Protect me?"_ she said

Shinn smiled and hugged her tight and replied to her _"I will be here for you and will always protect you no matter what happens.. lets go home now okay?"_ They went their way towards their limo and headed home..

* * *

Dearka, Miriallia, Kira and Lacus were together and were headed to the hospital.. 

"_Wow.. that was horrible.."_Dearka said, it was one of those days were he was so serious

"_Yes.. I know.. I cant believe what love can do.."_ Miriallia added as she hugged Dearka closer

"_This will be the most memorable prom.."_ Lacus sighed and Kira kissed her..

"_I guess your right..but do you want to talk about our wedding to keep our minds off it?" _Kira said

"_Okay..that would be nice"_ Lacus said

"_I forgot... you also got engaged on this day! Howd your folks take it?" _Dearka said and joined in the conversation to try to forget the prom-incident, since the hospital was still an hour away...

* * *

_Forever - we will be  
Together - you and me  
Oh when I hold ya - nothin can compare  
With all of my heart - ya know Ill always be  
right there

* * *

_

"_Yeah.. our parents like yours.. prepared us a house.. so all we have to plan is our wedding.."_Kira said

"_Yes.. and my dad agreed that we would be having the reception on Orb Brobdingnagian ball"_ Lacus smiled and cuddled on Kira

"_Wow! Thats the biggest ball right! How exciting! Whens the day?"_ Miriallia asked as Dearka held her tighter..

* * *

(the couples on the car were so close to each other, Dearka with Miriallia and so as Kira with Lacus)

* * *

"_Were not sure yet.. but it would be soon.. Oh yeah Milly.. I want you to be one of my brides maids okay.. and assistant maid of honor if ever Cagalli needs help"_ Lacus said laughing.. 

"_and Dearka... I want you Yzak, Shinn, Rey, Kuzzey and Tolle to be my groomsman while Athrun will be my bestman" _Kira added

"_Sure! That would be fun!"_ Dearka and Miriallia said in unison...

* * *

"_Oh wait.. for my bridesmaid..I need pairs for the groomsman.. For Yzak.. he seems to like Flay, for Shinn.. it would be Stellar.. for Rey it would be LunaMaria.. and Meyrins partner is undecided yet.. I also want to add ushers.. usherettes.. so maybe some bridesmaids and groomsmen would be ushers and usherettes.. and ringbearers.. flowergirls! Oh my gosh so much to plan!" _Lacus said..

* * *

This made Kira blink since it was the first time he saw Lacus talk that fast _'She must be excited.. he felt so happy that she kissed Lacus more and hugged her tighter'_ this made Lacus giggle. Dearka and Miriallia felt happy for the newly-engaged couple and cuddled more as they were waiting to arrive at the hospital. 

"_I wonder what Athrun and Cagalli are doing now.."_ Kira said and continued their chat about the wedding...

* * *

_I believe in us - nothin else could ever mean so much  
Youre the one I trust our time has come  
Were not two people  
Now - we are one -  
ya youre second to none

* * *

_

Athrun and Cagalli sat close to each other in the limo.. still deep at thought to what had happened earlier..

"_I cant believe our prom was a disaster" _Cagalli said sighing..

"_Well.. as they say for every blessing there is always a storm that comes right away.."_ Athrun said but since he was unsure of what he remarked he added _"Well something like that.."_

"_No.. Athrun.. thats true.. the blessing was us being a new couple.. and Kira and Lacus became engaged.. Meyrin sure is a lucky girl for having all those boys after her..."_ Cagalli said sighing

Athrun smiled and hugged Cagalli more as he kissed her forehead _"I wonder what our fathers want.. they told us to meet them in our house.."_ he said

"_I dont know either.. your house is still far right.. and its traffic.. so.. lets just wait.."_ Cagalli yawned as she said this and finally dozed off and placed her head on Athruns shoulder..

* * *

Athrun smiled and kissed her head once again... _"Sleep tight my princess.."_ and after he also fell asleep since the trip towards his house was still going to take long...

* * *

_Forever - we will be_  
_Together - a family_  
_The more I get to know you- nothin can compare_  
_With all of my heart – you know Ill always be - right_  
_there_

_

* * *

_**Hospital scene**

"_Nurse! Doctor! Is her going to be okay!"_ Flay cried staring at his beloved Yzak

"_Yes Miss.. hell be fine.. dont worry to much..were going to bring him to the O.R, so you would have to wait there"_ they replied and rushed Yzak to the Operating Room. Flay was left alone and tears flown down her eyes _'Auel.. if something happens to him.. I will kill you'...

* * *

_

On the other bed, Kuzzey was sleeping, he just had a few bruises but they were all minor. Kuzzeys parents came in and brought his things, they wanted him to sleep on the hospital because he might need check ups...

* * *

Meanwhile Tolle was being revived... 

His parents were out of town, so he was alone with the teachers. Murrue and the rest of the teachers tried to calm down since Tolle had no parents around and they were too scared if something ever happens to one of their students.

* * *

The limo finally arrived at the hospital and the four friends rushed in.. Kira and Dearka went to Tolle and watched sadly to see their friend trying to be revived..

* * *

Lacus and Miriallia ran to the O.R to check on Yzak, and they met Flay crying, they tried to calm her down..

* * *

"_Lacus.. Im sorry.. for what I did to Kira before.. I wont bother you guys again.. youre such a cute couple anyway.."_ Flay said as more tears rolled down here eyes. Miriallia tried to calm her down gently.. 

"_Its okay Flay.. and Yzak would be alright... Lets just pray for him okay? Anyway.. you should be happy youre included in my wedding!"_ Lacus said in a tune and smiled at Flay

Flay looked at Lacus and smiled back, she was happy that she had been blesses with nice friends...

* * *

_Forever - we will be  
Together - just you and me  
The more I get to know ya - the more I really care  
With all of my heart - ya know Ill always be...

* * *

_

**Zala residents**

"_Miss.. Sir.. were here.."_ the chauffeur of Athrun said gently looking at the couple sleeping, they looked so in-love even though they were sleeping.

Athrun and Cagalli woke up and went inside the Zala mansion holding each others arms...

* * *

"_Good Evening father.. Good evening Mr.Zala.."_ Cagalli said to her father and Patrick Zala 

"_Good Evening Sir.. Good evening father.."_ Athrun said to Uzumi Attha and his father

"_Good Evening to you both.."_ the two fathers said in unison...

* * *

"_Well.. were very happy to see you both finally together.. we expected this a long time ago.."_ Uzumi said and winked at the couple which made him and Patrick Zala laugh...

* * *

They blushed at the thought of their parents thinking that way..

* * *

Then.. Athrun held Cagallis waist and lead her to the couch and they both sat..

* * *

"_What is it you want to tell us?"_ Athrun asked 

"_Yes.. what is it..?"_ Cagalli added

"_Well you see.."_ Uzumi said but Patrick cut in and Uzumi listened

"_We are happy that you both are together.. but due to work.. me and Athrun has to migrate back to Plants for a while.." _

* * *

At the back of Uzumi and Patricks mind was that.. this is also for Athrun and Cagallis good.. since this could strengthen their love for each other.. and besides they are already secretly engaged..

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other and was shocked.. They didnt know what to say.. they thought that they will always be together.. they held each other tightly and was puzzled on what he had said.. they didnt know if it was a good thing or bad.. Cagallis eyes were tearing and Athrun could feel her shivering. Athrun sighed and looked at her.. he thought sadly as he felt tears fill his eyes at the thought of leaving his beloved princess.. 

_'Ill would always be here you know...'

* * *

_

_Ya know I really love ya - ya nothin can compare  
For all of my life - ya know Ill always be – right there

* * *

_

_**Authors note:**_

Konban Wa... or however..O-hayou gozai masu! Hehe.. Its actually 3:40am right now! Anyway..I want to say Arigatou or Thankyou for reading my story!

I hope you make reviews for me.. comments, suggestions and anything you want to say Ü

Actually.. this is supposed to be a chapter where Uzumi Attha and Patrick Zala tells Athrun and Cagalli about Athruns departure to Plants.. it would have been longer.. and this was also supposed to be the time where Kira and Lacus plan wedding things. Actually the two scenes would have been really longer.. But I made a last minute decision and just type ideas that came into my mind..

The next chapter would involve Meyrins traumatic incident and how she would react to it. Shinn, Stellar, Rey and LunaMaria , Yuna and Meer tries to calm her down.. they also visit Kuzzey, Yzak and Tolle at the hospital. Auel also talks to the teachers of what he has done..

Kira and Lacus planned the wedding at the hospital while waiting.. and began telling people the date and their role...

Meanwhile Athrun and Cagalli talks more about Athrun leaving, and talks about their relationship.. _without knowing that they are secretly engaged by their fathersÜ..._

Ü I will be greatly honored if you spend a few minutes and seconds writing me a review.. it wont matter if its short, please give me reviews... Ü

* * *

_**I would like to thank the following for giving me reviews for my stories "Dreaming of You" and chapter 1 of Angel of Mine**_

_**StuntSheep**_

_**Fever**_

_**Genny-chan**_

_**Asga**_

_**jenniferseedlover: Yes I honor the couple.. I am a member of their sacrosanct group**_

_**kura52:**_

_**Croissant101**_

_**Pchu**_

_**Freyris**_

_**ritachi**_

_**RavenAragonDragonaire**_

_**forever in my fantasy land**_

_**GSDfan

* * *

**_

_**So Anyway... I hope you enjoy this fic.. goodbye.. ja...ÜÜÜ**_

By the way.. please read my other fic.. It is also an Athrun+Cagalli (yeah #1 they rock! the best!), Kira+Lacus (#2 they also rock!), Dearka+Miriallia (#3! they rock too!) and Yzak fic, together with the gang.. Its title is _"Dreaming of You" _and another poetry-story me and my twin sister _jenniferseedlover _made. It is entitled _"They danced by the light of the moon"_ Please make reviews for it also..

* * *

Yeah! Kira Yamato + Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala + Cagalli Yula Athha (#1! they rock!)! 


	4. Ill be missing you

_**Disclaimer: **I am **not** the creator of Gundam Seed Destiny and I did **not** create the characters: Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha (soon-to-be Cagalli Yula Attha Zala), Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne (soon-to-be Lacus Clyne Yamato), Dearka Elthman, Miriallia Haww (soon-to-be Miriallia Haww Elthman), Yzak Joule, Shinn Asuka, Stellar Loussiere, Rey Ze Burrel, LunaMaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke, Kuzzey Bursirk, Tolle Koenig, Auel Nida, Yuna Roma, Meer Cambell, Uzumi Attha and Patrick Zala . I also do **not **own or did **not** create the song Ill be missin you. It was a song sung by Sting ft. P.Diddy ft. Faith Evans._

* * *

_If you want a romantic and emotional atmosphere, you can download the song Ill be missing you, it is a song sung by Sting ft. P.Diddy ft. Faith Evans. And play it while you read this story.._

_

* * *

_

"_Well.. were very happy to see you both finally together.. we expected this a long time ago.." Uzumi said and winked at the couple which made him and Patrick Zala laugh..._

* * *

They blushed at the thought of their parents thinking that way..

* * *

Then.. Athrun held Cagallis waist and lead her to the couch and they both sat..

* * *

"_What is it you want to tell us?"_ Athrun asked 

"_Yes.. what is it..?"_ Cagalli added

"_Well you see.."_ Uzumi said but Patrick cut in and Uzumi listened

"_We are happy that you both are together.. but due to work.. me and Athrun has to migrate back to Plants for a while.." _

* * *

At the back of Uzumi and Patricks mind was that.. this is also for Athrun and Cagallis good.. since this could strengthen their love for each other.. and besides they are already secretly engaged..

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other and was shocked.. They didnt know what to say.. they thought that they will always be together.. they held each other tightly and was puzzled on what he had said.. they didnt know if it was a good thing or bad.. Cagallis eyes were tearing and Athrun could feel her shivering. Athrun sighed and looked at her.. he thought sadly as he felt tears fill his eyes at the thought of leaving his beloved princess.. 

_'Ill would always be here you know...'

* * *

_

**Ill Be Missing You

* * *

**

**Hospital Scene:**

It was already around 9 pm in the evening, the teachers were still frantic over Tolle, he still hasnt woken up despite his operation has just been finished.

"_Flay.. cmon its okay.. Yzaks probably fine by now.. hes strong you know"_ Lacus said trying to make Flay cheerful.

* * *

_-Ding-

* * *

_

The three girls finally looked at the O.R and realized that Yzaks operation has just been completed..

"_**YZAK!" **_Flays screamed rushing towards the bed being rolled out.. Suddenly she became quiet and Lacus and Miriallia ran to her trying to figure out what was wrong..

They finally noticed that the bed sheets were covering his face meaning...

* * *

"_**YZAK!"**_ Flay screamed! This made the nurses ran to her and also the boys and teachers who were on the other side of the room.. 

"_Whats wrong Flay?"_ Kira asked with concern, and hugging Lacus who was looking sad. Dearka also came near Miriallia whose eyes were now filled with tears..

* * *

"_Yzak.. Yzak is dead.."_ Flay said as she burst into tears 

The teens were now shivering and trying to hold back their tears as they calmed down Flay.

Suddenly they heard snickering coming from the group of the teachers..

* * *

"_WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY YOU DAMN OLD PEOPLE!"_ Dearka screamed and continued his speech _"YZAK WAS MY BESTFRIEND.. HE.. HE WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME.. AND.. AND NOW HES DEAD!" _tears started rolling down his eyes and he hugged Miriallia more... Kira and Lacus were hugging each other so tight and they tried hard to hold back their tears. Flay was left alone, she was so pale and she felt like dying, she was speechless and all she did was criy...

* * *

The teachers continued laughing and pointing at them..

* * *

Flay couldnt take it anymore and screamed loud and went near Mwu and held him by his collar _"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? We lost a lif of someone.. I love! Someone special to me! And thats what youre doing? Youre laughing?"_

Mwu looked at her and tried to hold his snicker, he then stepped aside and this made the teens tip toe and made them look at who he was making way for..

* * *

"_Y..Yzak?"_ Flay said and hugged Yzak like crazy..

* * *

Yzak smiled and just said _"I guess they didnt tell you that the operation was done but they said I could just walk out the other way since it was just a surgery.. Our technology now sure..."_ Yzak was stopped when Flay kissed him on the lips...

* * *

"_Wh..Wha.."_ Yzak was speechless and was blushing when he saw that his friends were laughing, the teachers were laughing, his mom together with his fan club just arrived and were shocked at what they saw..

* * *

"_I wanted to tell you that I love you.. After I gave up on Yamato.. I was sad.. and then you came today.. It was love at first sight I guess.. and I can really see that the boy I would love forever is you"_ she blushed saying this; but she was a very forward person so she wasnt really ashamed...

* * *

Yzak blushed more.. but he came near Flay and hugged her, then whispered in her ears _"I love you too.."_ Everyone was happy that finally Yzak and Flay would have each other.. and hopefully they would change their mean demeanor. Not really for Yzak since he was kind and he was raised by a wonderful father and mother, but more of Flay..

* * *

Mrs. Joule hugged Yzak and gestured that she would go ahead, happy to see that her son is okay. She then told Yzaks fan club to join her ad they left the building..

* * *

_Ding

* * *

_

_"Doctor Gladys Talia, assistant Doctor Gilbert Dullindal please head to room 501, please head to room 501, Emergency, Emergency, Please head to room 501"

* * *

_

The teachers were then so shocked and ran, this also made Dearka and Kira follow.

Lacus, Miriallia, Flay and Yzak looked worried..

"_Kira.. whats happening?.."_ Lacus said calmly but her face was filled with fear

"_Thats Tolles room!"_ Kira shouted and everyone ran towards room 501..

* * *

**Jail**

"_Auel Neider!"_ Natarle yelled when Auel was trying to take the cuffs off

"_What the hell do you guys want! What else do you want! The girl I love doesnt love me back!"_ Auel yelled back as tears rolled down his cheeks

Rau Le Kreuze was usually a disciplinarian and a very forward person but this time he felt bad for the boy..

"_Now.. now Natarle.. it wasnt all the boys fault.. its love that caused it.. sort of.."_ Rau said and he tried to calm the boy down...

"_Are you saying that we shouldnt reprimand this boy for the wrong deeds he just did..?"_ Natarle said softly to Rau

* * *

_(The two are supposedly having a secret relationship, due to the rumors)

* * *

_  
"_Yeah thats what I am implying.. Anyway we should free this boy.. and we should go to the hospital.." _Rau said as he placed his arms around Natarles shoulders which made her giggle.. 

After this, they signed the papers. The police didnt do anything much and didnt put it on his records due to the witnesses. So they just set him free, besides..he is a minor..

* * *

"_Lets head to the hospital okay.. you have to say sorry to both Kuzzey and Tolle.." _Rau said, _'I do hope Tolle is okay, he had severe internal bleeding.. when we left'_ Natarle thought sadly..

* * *

"_Yes Sir. Yes Mam.."_ Auel said as they walked out heading to the car...

* * *

**Zala residents**

Cagalli was so sad as more tears rolled down her eyes thinking about the future of her and her beloved. _'This.. this is unfair.. me and Athrun.. just became a couple! Is this the damn storm or disaster thats supposed to happen after luck? This was quick.. damn it!"_ More tears rolled down her eyes, so Athrun offered her his handkerchief and hugged her tighter...

* * *

"_Umm.. kids.. well be going to the kitchen to get beverages.. Uzumi would you assist me please?"_ Patrick asked trying to hold his laughter. _"Yeah sure Patrick.. lets get the beverages.. excuse me kids.."_ Uzumi replied..

* * *

Both of them ran to the kitchen and started laughing. _"Well.. I guess this would be easier.. with their secret engagement, theyll be longing for each other... lets make the beverages shall we?"_ Patrick asked Uzumi. Uzumi just nodded and smiled and watched the couple from afar..

* * *

"_Cagalli.."_ Athrun said 

"_Athrun.. this is so unfair.. I cant believe this is going to happen.."_ she said sadly but was stopped when Athrun placed his fingers on her lips..

"_No matter what happens.. Ill always love you.. It wont be long anyway.. and I will definitely come back.. besides its still 3 weeks from now.. so we have 504 hours to spend together.."_ Athrun said as he kissed his beloved princess..

"_Yeah.. 3 weeks.. thats still a long time.."_ Cagalli said as she cuddled to Athrun closer and they both kissed on the lips..

* * *

"_Eherm" _Uzumi said.. being protective of his daughter. Athrun and Cagalli quickly seperated their mouths from each other. Their parents caught them, this made them blush. _"Haha.. we caught you.. Anyway here are your beverages.."_ Patrick playfully said while they laughed while offering them the drinks..

* * *

_Ring Ring

* * *

_

Cagallis phone rang and Athrun stared at her

"_Its Kira.. I wonder what he wants.."_ Cagalli said looking frantic

"_Hello Cagalli.. come here to the hospital quick.."_ Kira replied sounding horrified

"_WHY WHAT HAPPENED!" _Cagalli yelled and standing up, making Athrun push her back down to the chair and he got the phone and hugged the nervous Cagalli..

"_Yes Kira.. this is Athrun.. Cagallis not in the mood so whats up?"_ Athrun said trying to sound calm...

"_Oh.. oh.. well be there in 15 min."_ Athrun said

* * *

"_Father.. Sir.. well be going now, Im sorry we couldnt stay longer. Were called somewhere. Ill see you some other time. Thanks for the conversation"_ Athrun said grabbing Cagalli and headed to the car. 

The two fathers looked at each other wondering were the couple went, but went back to their business...

* * *

**Car of Rau, Natarle and Auel**

The two teachers were sitting closer to each other and Auel was so disturbed that he thought _'Are these guys on.. yuck.. oh my gosh this is so sick.."_ as he saw Rau and Natarle snuggling closer and closer and was about to kiss each other until..

* * *

_Ring, Ring..

* * *

_

"_Hello, good evening Rau le Kreuze speaking"_

_"__Oh is that right.. yes were heading that way now.. well be there in less than ten minutes okay.. Well be there soon Waltfeld...Goodbye"_ Rau said talking to the phone

Natarle looked at him and wondered what was going on _"What was that about?"_ she asked

Rau looked at another direction and calmly said _"Tolle has no pulse for the past 5 minutes.."_...

* * *

**Hospital**

"_Tolle! Tolle! Hang in there!"_ Miriallia screamed looking at her past boyfriend, who is now her close friend.. tears went down her eyes as Dearka hugged her tighter..

Suddenly Meyrin, LunaMaria, Rey, Shinn, Stellar came rushing in..

"_We received your text messages, we came here as soon as possible!"_ Lunamaria said as she tried to catch her breath

_'Yeah.. our dates got ruined cause of this'_ Shinn and Rey thought in unison, but they were also kind of worried about Tolle

Stellar was hugging Meyrin as tears came running down Meyrins eyes..

* * *

"_**TOLLE! TOLLE!"**_Meyrin screamed 

Stellar and LunaMaria calmed her more..

"_Im sorry Tolle.. it was all my fault! I shouldnt have made that stupid decision! If only I didnt do that! You should have been hit! Im sorry please be alive again! TOLLE!"_ Meyrin said as she came near Tolle and repeated what she said..

* * *

_beep.. beep.. beep..

* * *

_

Everyones eyes widened as they witnessed a miracle..

_'Wow.. thats just amazing'_ Kira wondered as Tolled pulse suddenly started slowly

"_CLEAR... CLEAR.."_ Doctor Talia said as she was making Doctor Dullindal assist her..

* * *

_beep..beep..beep..beep.beep.

* * *

_

Tolles pulse rate became faster and he had been given a chance to live..

Just then, Athrun and Cagalli ran to the room, looking as worried as ever..

* * *

"_Is he.. okay.."_ Cagalli said with concern 

"_Yes hes fine now.. a miracle.. has happened.."_ Talia said smiling, as she looked at Meyrin.

"_You guys have to wait in the guest corner though.."_ Dullindal continued.

Everyone went out and rested while they waited for Kuzzey and Tolle to wake up...

* * *

"_Well anyway! Lets talk about the wedding shall we! To lighten us up!"_ Lacus said as cheerful as ever.. 

"_Yeah! That would be nice. We werent informed on that yet!"_ Athrun replied as Cagalli stared at the floor still thinking about Athrun leaving..

But Cagalli smiled and just nodded..

"_So its like this.. Yzak and Flay, Shinn and Stellar, Rey and LunaMaria, and we havent decided on Meyrin will be the groomsmen and bridesmaid... and of course Athrun and Cagalli will be our bestman and maid of honor.. Miss Murrue&Mr.La Flaga, Andy&Aisha, Rau&Natarle will be our god parents and Murdoch would also be our god parent..Oh wait.. who wants to volunteer to be ushers and usherettes?"_ Kira said hugging Lacus...

* * *

**_"_**_**OH ME!"**_ Stelllar and Flay said in unison...

* * *

_"__Okay.. you guys together with Yzak and Shinn will be ushers and usherettes.. be cheerful okay.. dont scare off the guests.."_ Lacus laughed saying this.. 

"_How about for our ringbearer and flower girls..?"_ Kira asked looking at Lacus

Lacus didnt know so she looked at everyone, but suddenly Rau, Natarle came rushing in and talked to the teacher while Auel just walked slowly..

* * *

"_Oh.. okay.. thats good to hear that Kuzzey is with his parents and that hes okay.. Yzak is fine, his scar would be removed soon and Tolle is in recovery.. Auel is here to say sorry by the..."_ Natarle said and looked at Rau. Rau looked puzzled and wondered why she looked scared.. 

"_Where is .."_ Natarle said but was distracted when she heard a loud noise...

* * *

_**BANG!

* * *

**_

Kira hugged Lacus, Shinn jumped on Stellar, Yzak carried Flay, LunaMaria and Rey held each other tightly, Cagalli jumped on Athruns arms as Athrun protected her like a baby. The teachers were speechless and so did the other people surrounding them..

* * *

"_Tolle!"_ Meyrin gasped as she ran towards the room of Tolle..

* * *

When she arrived she saw a horrible site. Auel was holding a pistol facing Tolle..

* * *

"_Auel what are you doing?"_ Meyrin said, her voice was shaking 

Auel looked at Meyrin as tears began rolling down his eyes as well..

* * *

"_You.. you would never love me now.. Tolle is alive.. Kuzzey is alive.. and they havent done anything like what I did! You never liked me and I know that.. I was one of the boys who you usually ignored.. I was the person who was broken hearted since the seventh grade when you started having mutual understandings with Tolle then finally dated Kuzzey! You didnt even noticed me!"_ Auel said as tears flown down his eyes 

_"__Auel.. you got.. it.. all wrong.."_ Tolle said trying to talk but he was having a hard time due to the pain.. he eventually collapsed..but Auel was still aiming the gun at him..

"_Now.. since I cant have you.. Ill make sure.. no one else can.._"Auel said and he then faced the gun at his beloved Meyrin as the words repeated on his head over and over again...

* * *

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

* * *

_

"_Auel! Dont do it!"_ LunaMaria screaming as she looked at her sister who was about to be shot by their schoolmate.. Rey hugged her tighter..

Everyone was at shock and they just looked at the scene hugging the people they love..

Murdoch the school physical education assistant-teacher came nearer and tried to reach the gun, but Auel grabbed it back and made him move back.

* * *

He was just a teenager but he sure is strong..

* * *

"_Auel.."_ Meyrin said as a tear rolled down her cheek..

* * *

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

* * *

_

_'I..I just cant seem..'_ Auel thought as his hand quiverred and tears rolled down his eyes..

Talia and Dullindal rushed in but ended up at the door frame since they knew that the boy has the guts and could just pull the trigger... so they just planned to play safe..

Kuzzey managed to come in and despite being the coward he was.. he ran inside and went in front of Meyrin..

* * *

"_If youll shoot her. You shoot me first..."_ Kuzzey said as tears rolled down his eyes.. he was already frightened..

* * *

Kuzzeys parents ran to the room and was scared of the faith of their son. Meyrin took a glance and saw his parents there, she had no other choice but to do what she had to do. She pushed Kuzzey to the back and said _"Get out of here Kuzzey.. I cant watch someone I care for.. die.. some other people needs you.. So please dont waste your life.."_ Meyrin smiled as more tears rolled down her eyes..

* * *

_Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

* * *

_

The teachers, doctors and teens just watched Meyrin as she was coming near Auel..

"_So what are you going to do Auel.. are you going to shoot me.."_ Meyrin said coming near Auel..

"_I..I.."_ Auel was so scared as he watched his beloved cry before his very eyes..

"_You should have just hurt me.. not them.. You hurt my friends.. our prom was ruined.. and its all cause of jealousy.."_ Meyrin said as she attempted to grab the gun..

* * *

_**Bang...

* * *

**_

Everyone looked and gasped as they saw a terrifying scene..

"_Meyrin!"_ everyone said in unison..

"_Meyrin! Meyrin! Wake up!"_ LunaMaria ran as Rey followed her to comfort her..

"_I.. I didnt do it! I didnt do it!"_ Auel said as he watched the dying Meyrin.. he had just shot the woman he had loved for more than 5 years..

* * *

"_Auel.. jealousy is a deadly thing.. you should have waited.. (cough).. I wanted to tell you that despite my ignorance to you.. (cough).."_ Meyrin said 

Everyone was shocked and started calling the nurses for help..

* * *

"_I..I..didnt do it!"_ Auel kept repeating as Andy, Rau, Mwu cornered him.. 

"_I love y.."_ Meyrin said as she breathed her last breathe..

Everyone was shocked and Kuzzey fainted. Tolle still hasnt woken up and Athrun and Cagalli was still horrified, this has probably the worst day yet. Kira and Lacus were speechless. Flay was crying on Yzaks shoulders, Miriallia hugged Dearka and the teachers were frantic as the police and the doctors started surrounding them..

"_**MEYRIN!"**_ LunaMaria screamed as she placed her sisters head on her lap..

Auel was speechless and tears rolled down his eyes.. _'What have I done..'

* * *

_

_Every move you make_  
_Every vow you break_  
_Every smile you fake_  
_Every claim you stake_  
_I'll be watching you_

_

* * *

_  
Rau, Andy and Mwu looked down and held on to Auel tightly

**_"_**_**I DIDNT DO IT!"**_Auel screamed, placed the gun on his mouth and shot himself without hesitation..

* * *

"_EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"_Lacus, Cagalli, Miriallia and Flay said in unison as they ran to their boyfriends. Murdoch was so shocked to move... 

Andy, Mwu and Rau held on the bloody body of Auel, Natarle and Aisha vommited while Murrue was so shock and immediately thought of what was going to happen to the two oprhans who were now lying dead on the floor...

* * *

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please...

* * *

_

The doctors came and tried to revive them..

"_Im sorry.. but we cant do anything about this.. Meyrin has eventually given up and Auel has died on the spot.."_ Talia said as Dullindal started preparing papers for the confirmed-dead, so they will be brought to the morgue..

"_I..I.."_ LunaMaria said then fainted, Rey gave a sad face and told everyone that he would stay with LunaMaria for the night, and he carried her out..

"_Yes.. theyre confirmed dead.. they are just orphans.. so we will be just arranging the wake through the school.."_ Murrue announced as they started preparing the wake as everyone went back to their houses trying to forget the day and get some rest...

* * *

_Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every breath you take

* * *

_

**Next day.. (the day of the funeral of both Auel and Meyrin)**

_Everyone wanted to forget quickly.. and LunaMaria couldnt just have terrible memories of what has happened to her beloved sister Meyrin.. she gave a suggestion and made a final decision to have the burial right away..

* * *

_

_'I cant accept this.. this is happening.. Im the only one left! No more family!'_ LunaMaria thought as tears rolled down her eyes, she then felt something warm beside her and reached for her.. wrapping arms around her waist..

"_Im still here for you.. remember that.. Ill be your family.."_ Rey said and gestured that they have to prepare for Meyrins wake _"We have to go now Luna.. my deepest condolences again.."_ he said as he got off the bed and LunaMaria jumped at him and hugged him..

* * *

_Ring ring..

* * *

_

"_Hello Athrun.. yes Ill meet you.. dont forget to wear black.. Yes.. Ill forget you leaving first.. Ill meet you there okay.. tell the others quick.."_ Cagalli said trying to forget the fact that Athrun is leaving.. but deep inside her she thought _'I hope hell always love me.. even when he leaves..'_ and then she went to the car going to the chapel..

* * *

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

* * *

_

"_Dearly beloved.. we are gathered here to bid our farewell to our brother Auel Neider and our sister Meyrin Hawke"_ the priest announced as everyone started tearing..

Auel had no family. So the teachers served as their family, Meyrin only had a sister, and a future brother in law.. so they were staying in the front. Lunamaria who was still crying and Rey stayed in front, Murrue and Mwu, together with Andrew and Aisha, Rau and Natarle, Murdoch were there mourning over the students..

Athrun and Cagalli were also there shaking and crying, Kira and Lacus were there trying to hold their tears, Shinn and Stellar were crying a river mourning over their friends, Yuna and Meer were there, behaved unlike the usual days and also Dullindal and Talia.. that was is.. since they wanted a small wake..

* * *

_Every move you make_  
_Every step you take_  
_I'll be watching you_

_

* * *

_  
After the prayers were recited, the friends and families had to take their last views of the deceased..

* * *

**POVs while looking at the caskets**

_'That was the saddest thing I saw..'_ Talia thought

_'That event had a lot of emotions involved..'_ Dullindal thought sadly

_'I could have protected you.. my sister..'_ LunaMaria thought as more tears rolled down her eyes, she had a hard time standing and breathing thats why Rey was there behind her trying to calm her down..

_'Meyrin.. I will protect her here.. dont worry.. Auel I hope you protect my "little sister" there'_ Rey prayed

_'My "supposeldy-adopted" kids.. take care there' _Murrue thought

_'Take Care guys..' _Mwu thought, hugging Murrue

_'God Bless..'_ Aisha said

_'You should have just listened.. you could have survived!'_ Andy reprimanded as he thought

_'God.. take care of these kids' _Murdoch prayed

_'They look so peaceful.. Take Care you guys..'_ Flay said

_'They look like sleeping..'_ Yzak said, he was nervous and sad at the same time..

_'Meyrin looks like a baby, and Auel looks so sad'_ Dearka thought

_'Auel and Meyrin should have been a perfect couple'_ Miriallia said as tears rolled down her eyes

_'That was the saddest and most horrible thing I saw, may you rest in peace guys..'_ Athrun thought as his heart shattered

_'A happy day.. Athrun and my first date and a nice kiss..Next the fight.. next Athrun leaving.. then my friends dies and we witnessed this happen. Yesterday was the supposedly-happiest then saddest then the worst day yet... the most memorable for short'_ Cagalli thought sadly as she wiped her tears, this made Athrun hug her, going back to their seats

_'I cant take this.. this is so sad.. I hope you will find a way in the after life my friends..'_ Lacus thought as she cried so much and hugged Kira

_'It didnt have to end like this..'_ he said looking at them and comforted Lacus and headed back...

**-POV end-

* * *

**

Auel and Meyrin were now buried and their tombstones were side by side, everyone was sad and the day finally headed as everyone went back to their homes...

* * *

_I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you...

* * *

_

_**Authors note:**_

Konban Wa...! Hehe.. Its actually 12:15am right now! Anyway..I want to say Arigatou or Thankyou for reading my story and making reviews!

I hope you make reviews for me.. comments, suggestions and anything you want to say Ü

Actually.. this is a last-minute-planned chapter. But the songs idea was actually when I remembered my deceased schoolmate (may he rest in peace..sob) I love this song though, so download it.. there are a lot of versions of _Ill be missing you_, so you decide whic version you wantÜ

The next chapter would involve Athrun and Cagalli and the wedding of Kira and Lacus.. well.. im not sure because I tend to make last minute decisions.. and classes is coming up in 3 days.. Ill miss reading your fanfics for a while.. especially the romantic ones like Akirous! (she rocks!)

Ü I will be greatly honored if you spend a few minutes and seconds writing me a review.. it wont matter if its short, please give me reviews... Ü

* * *

_**I would like to thank the following for giving me reviews for my stories "Dreaming of You" and chapter 3 of Angel of Mine and also mine and my twin jenniferseedlovers poetry "They danced by the light of the moon"**_

_**StuntSheep**_

_**Fever**_

_**Genny-chan**_

_**Asga**_

_**jenniferseedlover: Yes I honor the couple.. I am a member of their sacrosanct group**_

_**kura52**_

_**Croissant101**_

_**Pchu**_

_**Freyris**_

_**ritachi**_

_**RavenAragonDragonaire**_

_**forever in my fantasy land**_

_**GSDfan**_

_**GeLLi-chaN**_

_**gseedlover**_

_**Loftywater**_

_**mariad**_

_**crystalblue**_

_**Cagalli's Fan**_

_**HimeHikari**_

_**511 B.C.**_

_**Yumimiharu**_

_**Sango A.R.**_

_**So Anyway... I hope you enjoy this fic.. goodbye.. ja...ÜÜÜ

* * *

**_

By the way.. please read my other fic.. It is also an Athrun+Cagalli (yeah #1 they rock! the best!), Kira+Lacus (#2 they also rock!), Dearka+Miriallia (#3! they rock too!) and Yzak fic, together with the gang.. Its title is _"Dreaming of You" _and another poetry-story me and my twin sister _jenniferseedlover _made. It is entitled "_They danced by the light of the moon"_ Please make reviews for it also..

* * *

Yeah! Kira Yamato + Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala + Cagalli Yula Athha (#1! they rock!)! 


	5. I will be here

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I am **not** the creator of Gundam Seed Destiny and I did **not** create the characters: Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha (soon-to-be Cagalli Yula Attha Zala), Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne (soon-to-be Lacus Clyne Yamato), Dearka Elthman, Miriallia Haww (soon-to-be Miriallia Haww Elthman), Yzak Joule, Shinn Asuka, Stellar Loussiere, Rey Ze Burrel, LunaMaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke, Kuzzey Bursirk, Tolle Koenig, Auel Nida, Yuna Roma, Meer Cambell,Murrue Ramius, Mwu La Flaga, Andy Waltfeld, Aisha, Rau Le Kreuze, Natarle Badgiruel, Murdoch, Mana, Kisaka, Reverend Malchio, orphans, Uzumi Attha and Patrick Zala . I also do **not **own or did **not** create the song I will be here, it is a song sung by Steven Curtis Chapman.._

* * *

_If you want a romantic and emotional atmosphere, you can download the song I will be here, it is a song sung by Steven Curtis Chapman

* * *

_

_**From the past chapter:

* * *

**_

**POVs while looking at the caskets**

_'That was the saddest thing I saw..'_ Talia thought

_'That event had a lot of emotions involved..'_ Dullindal thought sadly

_'I could have protected you.. my sister..'_ LunaMaria thought as more tears rolled down her eyes, she had a hard time standing and breathing thats why Rey was there behind her trying to calm her down..

_'Meyrin.. I will protect her here.. dont worry.. Auel I hope you protect my "little sister" there'_ Rey prayed

_'My "supposeldy-adopted" kids.. take care there' _Murrue thought

_'Take Care guys..' _Mwu thought, hugging Murrue

_'God Bless..'_ Aisha said

_'You should have just listened.. you could have survived!'_ Andy reprimanded as he thought

_'God.. take care of these kids' _Murdoch prayed

_'They look so peaceful.. Take Care you guys..'_ Flay said

_'They look like sleeping..'_ Yzak said, he was nervous and sad at the same time..

_'Meyrin looks like a baby, and Auel looks so sad'_ Dearka thought

_'Auel and Meyrin should have been a perfect couple'_ Miriallia said as tears rolled down her eyes

_'That was the saddest and most horrible thing I saw, may you rest in peace guys..'_ Athrun thought as his heart shattered

_'A happy day.. Athrun and my first date and a nice kiss..Next the fight.. next Athrun leaving.. then my friends dies and we witnessed this happen. Yesterday was the supposedly-happiest then saddest then the worst day yet... the most memorable for short'_ Cagalli thought sadly as she wiped her tears, this made Athrun hug her, going back to their seats

_'I cant take this.. this is so sad.. I hope you will find a way in the after life my friends..'_ Lacus thought as she cried so much and hugged Kira

_'It didnt have to end like this..'_ he said looking at them and comforted Lacus and headed back...

**-POV end-**

* * *

Auel and Meyrin were now buried and their tombstones were side by side, everyone was sad and the day finally headed as everyone went back to their homes...

* * *

**I will be here

* * *

**

**_3 weeks after the death of Auel Neider and Meyrin Hawke_

* * *

**

**Yzaks bachelor pad**

"_Oh my gosh! Todays the day! Kira and Lacus' wedding!"_ Flay said while pushing Yzak off the bed so that they could prepare

"_Ugh.. yeah yeah fine.. Ill prepare.. get my tux ready.."_ Yzak said looking tired at Flay

Flay had an_ im-not-you-servant_ look but after the love Yzak shared with her last night, she agreed and kissed Yzak and told him _"Hurry up and take a bath.. we have to meet them at the hotel.."_ Flay said

* * *

**Reys bachelor pad**

"_Luna.. are you sure you wanna go..?"_ Rey asked looking at the sleeping LunaMaria

"_Yes.. I just have to accept my sisters death.. thanks for always being at my side..I love you.."_ LunaMaria said as she kissed Rey and prepared for the wedding..

* * *

**Shinns bachelor pad**

"_Shinn.. we have to go!"_ Stellar said as she tugged the arms of the sleeping Shinn

"_Yes baby.. lets go.. lets continue this some other time.."_ Shinn said as he winked at Stellar

* * *

**Yunas car**

"_Im so excited.. I just cant hide it..."_ Yuna sang while Meer hugged him

"_Cmon.. cmon.. cmon.. Im gonna get you.. I get you. Or yeah.. I dont know the lyrics that well! Im excited! I wanna put make up on the girls!"_ Meer said as they headed towards the hotel

* * *

**Miriallias room**

"_Hey honey.. are you sure this dress doesnt make me look fat.."_ Miriallia said looking at Dearka. Dearka just smiled and started laughing, this made her blush..

"_WHATS SO FUNNY!"_ she yelled looking at Dearka

Dearka came near her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders _"Nothing.. its just that.. youre so freaked out.. It doesnt matter if youre fat.. I love you for who you are.. besides you "are" going to be fat when youre pregnant"_ Dearka said then chuckled

Miriallia playfully punched him and said _"Oh you... change up now, we have to go to the hotel of the bride and groom. Kira might kill us if were late.. its their special day you know.."

* * *

_

**Attha-Yamato resident**

"_A dress.. **"WOW**" amazing"_ Cagalli said rolling her eyes, filled with sarcasm in her voice as she looked at Mana

"_Cmon now Cagalli.. its your brothers wedding day.. so do it for him"_ Mana said

"_Oh.. WHO THE HELL CARES!"_ Cagalli said as tears filled her eyes

"_Watch your mouth young lady! Now get dressed! Athrun might be late cause youre taking so long.."_ Uzumi said facing his back at Cagalli, he knew that Cagalli was so emotional not because of the dress, but since Athrun was leaving the next day _'sigh.. if only I can tell you my dear daughter.. that Athrun will come back soon.. this is also a plan made by your soon-to-be father in law Patrick Zala.. Anyway you are already secretly engaged.. but anyway this will strengthren your relationship.. so I hope this plan will work'_ he thought and smirked going out; While he headed out he found Athrun waiting downstairs..

* * *

"_Good morning Sir.. I came to pick up Cagalli.."_ Athrun said smiling 

"_Good morning Athrun.. well.."_ Uzumi said but was disturbed when they heard crying and screaming from Cagallis room..

"_Is she all right Sir?"_ Athrun asked as his voice was filled with concern

"_Well.. this time.. I know its not cause of the dress.. shes like hiding her emotions behind and making the dress as a reason of why she looks hurt.. but I think You know why shes so emotional right now.."_ Uzumi said looking at his future-"son" in-law

_  
"Yes.. I know.."_ Athrun said, looking at the floor..

"_So anyway.. I hope you manage to calm her down.. good luck and have a safe trip tomorrow..ill go ahead to the church now to check if the wedding and reception preparations are done.."_ Uzumi said as he went to his car to go to the hotel

_'Oh Cagalli.. Ill always love you no matter what.. but we have to forget this first. We have to be strong.. todays supposed to be Kira and Lacus' wedding.. so we should be happy!'_ Athrun thought heading to Cagallis room..

* * *

When he came in Cagallis room he noticed that Mana managed to put on Cagalli on her maid-of-honor gown but she was also crouching on the floor weeping..

* * *

_"There.. there child.. its okay.."_ Mana said, Cagalli still had that "inner-child" in her after all, Mana was like Cagallis mom/grandmother because she really takes care of Cagalli... 

"_Mana.. I cant believe it.. hes going to leave tomorrow! But I love him! I dont want him to go! I dont want him to leave me! I cant take this anymore!"_ Cagalli said and her voice was filled with sadness and emotions, Mana noticed Athrun and made him come near Cagalli..

"_**I love him! I dont want him to go! I cant take this!"**_she repeated and was shocked as she felt someone hugged her..

* * *

Cagalli looked up and saw Mana preparing her things, then she looked behind her to check whos hugging her.. 

"_A..Athrun?"_ Cagalli said as more tears ran down her face..

"_Hi my crying princess.."_ Athrun laughed as he went in front of Cagalli and hugged her some more..

"_Youre laughing? You dont even realize that tomorrow youre leaving! and will never be back.."_ Cagalli pounded Athruns chest and Athrun just placed his lips on Cagallis lips..

"_Finally you kept quiet.."_ Athrun said as his smile turned to a concerned face

"_I know Im leaving.. but it doesnt mean that well never meet again.. I will be back.. I assure you.. and we will have more love than anyone in the world, but todays your brothers and your bestfriend Lacus' wedding.. so we have to go.. lets put this topic behind first"_ Athrun said caressing Cagallis cheek..

* * *

Cagalli still cried but lesser now, and she calmed down. Athrun offered his hand to help her out, and she accepted his hand then stood up and she smiled as she kissed Athruns cheek.. 

"_Okay lets go.."_ Cagalli said, as she took her things from Mana and told her that they will just meet in the hotel..

* * *

**The hotel (30 min after)

* * *

**

**Kiras room (groomsmen and boys preparation place)**

"_Sheesh.. wheres Athrun, hes supposed to be here like twenty minutes ago!"_ the restless Kira said looking at Tolle and Kuzzey who was now on their tuxedos. They were the ushers since they couldnt find a pair, after their beloved Meyrin died..

"_Kira.. calm down, they will all be here soon.. and by the way our old friend Sai is also coming, he offered to help out as an usher.."_ Kuzzey said

Kira looked at them and started laughing.. _"Hello.. do you think I dont know that.. I wrote it on the invitations that the ushers are you guys, Sai and the volunteers Flay with Yzak and also Stellar with Shinn.. believe me Yzak and Shinn wanted to be groomsmen but their girlfriends wanted to entertain people then Cagallis maid-of-honor, Athruns bestman, Rey with LunaMaria, Dearka with Miriallia are the bridesmaid and grooms men and the teachers and parents are godparents..and Yuna and Meer are the emcees I think.."_ Kira explained to them and heard the door open..

"_SAI!"_ Kuzzey said and hugged his old buddy, followed by Tolle and Kira...

* * *

"_Hey guys.. congratulations Kira! I knew you two will finally get married.. youre such a lovely couple.. and Im sorry about the terrible prom incident.."_ Sai said, his tone was filled with concern. Everyone just kept quiet and hear loud noises from the outside..

* * *

"_WERE HERE!"_ Shinn and Dearka said in unison. _"Im so excited for the wedding!"_ Yuna said, Yzak, Rey and Athrun just followed from behind, Yzak was still upset that he had to entertain people, Rey was worried about his beloved LunaMaria, while Athrun was still upset of leaving Cagalli... 

Kira came near Athrun and patted his shoulders _"Cmon dude.. todays a happy day! And youre late!"_ he said and this made Athrun chuckle..

* * *

**Lacus' room (bridesmaid and girls preparation place)**

LunaMaria came in still sad..

Everyone cheered her up and asked if shes okay..

"_Im fine.. lets prepare now shall we.." _ So after a while..

Lacus started to put on her dress, she was assisted by the girls who finished their make up and was very much groomed. Stellar and Flay fixed Lacus' hair and dress, LunaMaria was fixing Lacus' veil and accessories, Meer placed on make up on her, while Miriallia went to the guys room to put powder on them...

* * *

**Kiras room**

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_ Dearka and Yzak ran as Miriallia began putting make up on them

"_Honey.. what the hell are you going to do to me!"_ Dearka knelt down and started to pretend to cry

"_Putting make-up on you.. you need it.. so that during the videos.. you wont look oily!"_ Miriallia reprimanded Dearka, cause Dearka was acting like a baby. Yzak, Rey, Athrun, Shinn, Sai and Tolle were still running around. Unfortunately Kira managed to lock them up..

* * *

"_Look.. its my wedding and I dont want you guys to look like guys that just finished exercising.. so let Miriallia put powder on you! UNDERSTOOD!"_ Kira reprimanded them and everyone sighed and lined up. Yuna was first since he didnt think of it as a big deal. Tolle and Kuzzey were second, since they had no choice, next was the mad Dearka since Miriallia forced him to, then Sai then followed by Rey thenYzak then last was Athrun...

* * *

"_Why arent you here?"_ Athrun asked looking at Kira 

"_Since.. I dont have an oily face, and besides Lacus gave me a facial, right Mir?"_ Kira said chuckling and Miriallia nodded.

The boys were mad since Kira was the _star-of-the-day_ (since he was the groom) and he didnt even need make up..

* * *

**Lacus' room**

Cagalli finally arrived and could hardly catch her breath..

"_Lacus Im sorry! Sorry that Im late! Im sorry Im not a good maid-of-honor!"_ Cagalli said looking at Lacus

Lacus together with the girls stop what theyre doing and looked at Cagalli, they knew about Athrun leaving the next day and they felt so bad for Cagalli..

"_Cagalli.. its okay.. the girls helped me, you want to help out now?"_ Lacus said cheerful as ever..

"_Yes!"_ Cagalli said but was stopped by Lacus who looked at her, Cagalli was a mess, her hair wasnt groomed and her face had tearstains..

* * *

"_Its okay Lacus, Im on it"_ Meer said when she noticed that Lacus was looking at Cagalli. Lacus smiled and nodded and she continued her make up with the help of LunaMaria..

* * *

"_Cmon Cagalli.."_ Meer said giggling while Cagalli was trying to run away, but since Meer was a bully; she managed to drag Cagalli and put her on a chair..

* * *

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"_ Cagalli yelled as Meer began to put something on her face.. 

"_Its foundation.."_ Meer smiled looking at Cagalli

"_Noo!"_ Cagalli closed her eyes and tried to push Meer away but Meer managed to force putting make-up on her..

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Lacus was finally done and the other girls also finished their re-touches. They headed to where Meer and Cagalli were and noticed that Cagalli was still having her make-up done..

* * *

"_Oh my God.. thats all you did!"_ Flay said looking at Meer 

"_Its so hard! Shes strong and she wont allow me to put make up!"_ Meer replied

"_Lets force it on her.."_ LunaMaria smirked and laughed at Cagallis expression

"_Cagalli its just make up.."_ Stellar said, her voice had a singing tune in it

* * *

Finally Miriallia came in and noticed that the girls had a problem with Cagalli.. 

"_Oh my gosh Cagalli! BEHAVE!"_ Miriallia said and reprimanded Cagalli. Cagalli finally kept quiet and the girls looked at her...

* * *

"_The boys were terrible huh.."_ Flay said laughing 

"_YES!"_ Miriallia replied and started to giggle..

* * *

**30 minutes after**

"_Finally! Were done!"_ Meer said in unison of the other girls as they sat down on the couch.

"_Guys.. the ceremony is going to start in 10 minutes.. are you aware of that.."_ Yzak said as he went inside the room

"_Hi honey.."_ Flay said as she placed her arms arounf the neck of Yzak

"_Hi.. babe.. you look beautiful.."_ Yzak said

"_Yeah.. you too.. so you better not go with your fan club.. or youre dead!"_ Flay said as she kissed Yzak. Yzak went out and continued laughing and reminded them that it was time to go to the chapel..

"_Lacus.. its time.. Cagalli stand up... Dont worry you look beautiful.."_ Miriallia said as she together with Meer, Flay, Stellar, and LunaMaria headed out..

* * *

**The chapel**

Everyone was already in their formal attire, Murrue Ramius together with Mwu La Flaga, Andy Waltfeld with Aisha, Rau Le Kreuze with Natarle Badgiruel, Murdoch, Mrs. Joule were there as godparents. Yzaks fanclub was there as guests only (since they were too many), Kisaka and Mana sat in front as witnesses, Patrick Zala volunteered to escort Lacus since her father and mother died. Uzumi also volunteered so the two_ soon-to-be in-law_ fathers volunteered...

* * *

Shinn with Stellar, Yzak with Flay and Sai started telling people where to sit and after went to the line to walk in the aisle. Yuna and Meer told the flower girls and the other kids to behave (the kids were the orphans) and Athrun was with Kira..

* * *

"_Nervous?"_ Athrun asked 

"_Not a bit.. knowing that I will spend my life with the person I love doesnt make me nervous but excited.."_ Kira replied smiling.

"_Hey did you see Cagalli?"_ Athrun asked Kira

"_No.. but I heard they had a problem with her make up so most probably shes a mess.."_ Kira said, his voice was filled with sarcasm..

* * *

**_The music began to play and the wedding ceremony began..

* * *

_**

_Tomorrow morning  
if you wake up __and the  
sun does not appear__  
I will be here

* * *

_

The godparents, parents and guests looked at the isle as the friends of the bride and groom began to walk.. a flower girl started tossing flowers, followed by the ring bearer..

Then Shinn and Stellar walked hand in hand, Stellar was carrying flowers..the girls looked so beautiful while the boys looked so tidy and handsome..

Next was Flay and Yzak.. "_My baby is finally an adult.."_ Mrs. Joule said watching Yzak holding Flay tight and they looked so happy

_'I wish I was Flay! Yzaks so handsome!'_ Yzaks fan club thought watching them..

Then came Rey and LunaMaria, Rey was happy since his girlfriend looked happier now, the teachers were still worried about her..

Then Yuna and Meer came in, they didnt look scary now.. Instead they looked so peaceful and happy..

Then Dearka and Miriallia came in, They really looked good together and Dearkas heart pounded fast since Miriallia was so beautiful and since he was scared at the thought of people looking at him..

Cagalli then came in and everyone gasped..

Especially Athrun, whos world was now in slowmotion..

* * *

_If in the dark, we lose sight of love_  
_Hold my hand, and have no fear_  
_'Cause I will be here_ _'

* * *

_

_'Oh my God.. thats Cagalli!'_ the teachers and students thought in unison

"_Oh Kisaka.. Cagalli looks so much like a young lady now!"_ Mana said looking at Kisaka and Kisaka was also very happy..

Kiras eyes widened and started smirking at the shocked Athrun "_Athrun.."_

Kira said trying to wake Athrun from his trance..

* * *

_'Oh my God.. its harder to leave now.. Cagalli is so beautiful..'_ Athrun thought but was distracted when someone pinched him 

_"Huh what?"_ Athrun said softly and noticed that Cagalli had been waiting for him to take her hand..

* * *

"_Oops.. i mean you look beautiful Cagalli.."_ Athrun said as he took Cagalli to her seat, people still giggled because Athrun froze and just looked at Cagalli. 

This made Athrun blush and Cagalli laugh..

* * *

Meer then told everyone _"Ladies and Gentlemen.. may we all welcome now.. the bride.."_

Everyone stood up and Lacus entered with Patrick and Uzumi as her escorts.

Now it was Kira whose world was in slow motion, his throat became dry as he watched the woman he loves walk to the aisle...

* * *

_I will be here  
When you feel like being quiet_  
_When you need to speak your mind_  
_I will listen__And I will be here_  
_When the laughter turns to cryin'_  
_Through the winning, losing and trying_  
_We'll be together  
I will be here

* * *

_

Lacus finally arrived and Patrick and Uzumi smiled at Kira and kissed Lacus cheeks as they went back to their chairs..

Kira was stilll speechless but unlike Athrun, he went out of trance quickly _"You look beautiful.. Lacus"_ Kira said as he took Lacus hands..

* * *

The ceremony began and people started crying and smiling watching them get married..

* * *

_Tomorrow morning, if you wake up  
And the future is unclear_  
_I will be here_  
_Just as sure as seasons were made for change_  
_Our lifetimes were made for these years  
So I will be here

* * *

_

Soon the prayers were done and the speeches and vows..

And after the groomsmen and bridesmaid, maid of honor and bestman placed the wedding cord, pinning of veil and the wedding bounds. The couple placed their rings on each other ..

* * *

"_Do you Lacus take Kira as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"_ Reverend Malchio asked.. 

"_I do.."_ Lacus replied and then she smiled

"_Do you Kira take Lacus as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?"_ Reverend Malchio looked at Kira...

"_I do.."_ Kira said and held Lacus' hand tighter

"_You may kiss the bride.."_ Reverend Malchio said and closed the bible

The newly-married couple finally kissed each other, and the students, teachers, parents and even other guests witnessed this.

It was the happiest day of their life..

* * *

_I will be here  
And you can cry on my shoulder_  
_When the mirror tells us we're older_  
_I will hold you_  
_And I will be here_  
_To watch you grow in beauty_  
_And tell you all the things you are to me  
I will be here

* * *

_

**Hotel: Wedding Reception

* * *

**

"_Good Evening everyone! Were your hosts Meer.." _Meer said, she was a good host

"_and Im her boyfriend Yuna! Ill be assisting her!"_ Yuna said, he had a good peoples-relation thats why they also made him host

"_Today we will be celebrating the wedding of our friends Kira and Lacus!"_ Meer said "_So lets start to eat first then the games!"_ Yuna said looking at people as they headed to the buffet table..

* * *

**30 minutes after**

* * *

"_So everyones done eating? Lets start with the games!"_ Meer announced cheerfully, then people made their glasses sound, gesturing Kira and Lacus to kiss, which they did. 

The first game was catch the bouquet, LunaMaria caught it, but the person who caught the garter was Shinn, which made Rey boiling mad,though Shinn just gave the garter to Rey which made Rey kiss LunaMaria, he felt much better but Shinn was still shiverring cause of Reys expression.

* * *

More games came and the night was fun and exciting.. Though they didnt notice that the maid-of-honor and bestman left the room and headed out to the gazebo..

* * *

_I will be true to the promise  
I have made_  
_To you and to the  
One who gave you to me

* * *

_

Cagalli was weeping as she lent over the balcony and she felt a hand touch her..

"_Athrun.."_ Cagalli guessed and she was right

"_Cagalli.. please dont cry.. it hurts me more.."_ Athrun replied and made Cagalli face her, his eyes was also teary

"_I cant help it.. youre leaving tomorrow.. we might never meet again.. and we will already be going to college.. you might not be able to contact me since there are no phones allowed in the dorm.. we might not see each other again.."_ as Cagalli kept on making these complaints, Athrun placed his thumb on her lips and kissed her..

* * *

"_My princess... Though we are apart.. our love for each other will remain the same.. Ill never forget you and I will return.. Do you understand?"_ Athrun said and his eyes met Cagallis..

* * *

Cagalli blushed but still cried. But she managed to say.. 

_"Yes.. Ill never forget you.. and I will trust you.. I understand and I love you.."_ more tears ran down her eyes...

* * *

Athrun felt like crying but only one tear managed to go down his eyes _"Lets leave this party and spend our last night together.."_ he said Cagalli nodded and kissed him on his lips as they headed to the car and leaving the fun and happy reception behind...

* * *

_Tomorrow morning, if you wake up_  
_And the sun does not appear__I_  
_ will be here_  
_Oh, I will be here__

* * *

_

_**Authors note:**_

Konban Wa...! Hehe.. Its actually 12:20 am right now! But I finished this like 9:20pm yesterday.. Anyway..I want to say Arigatou or Thankyou for reading my story and making reviews!

I hope you make reviews for me.. comments, suggestions and anything you want to say Ü

So this is the chapter with Kira and Lacus' wedding! I didnt know what to do for this so I just typed the ideas that pops out of my head.. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter..

The next chapter will involve Athrun leaving and Cagalli being sad over him leaving.. And Im not sure whats going to happen since I usually make last minute decisions..

My classes are starting in two days so my bestfriends and friends are sad too.. Well studying is fun.. but Im still sad..

Ü I will be greatly honored if you spend a few minutes and seconds writing me a review.. it wont matter if its short, please give me reviews... Ü

* * *

**_I would like to thank the following for giving me reviews for my stories "Dreaming of You" and chapter 3 of Angel of Mine and also mine and my twin jenniferseedlovers poetry "They danced by the light of the moon"_**

_**StuntSheep: Dont worry Im an Athrun+Cagalli fan, despite the turn of events their love will never break.. ☻  
**_

_**Fever**_

_**Genny-chan**_

_**Asga**_

_**jenniferseedlover: Yes I honor the couple.. I am a member of their sacrosanct group... (Guys please read her new and updated stories ☻ shes my twin!Ü)  
**_

_**kura52**_

_**Croissant101**_

_**Pchu**_

_**Freyris**_

_**ritachi**_

_**RavenAragonDragonaire**_

_**forever in my fantasy land**_

_**GSDfan**_

_**GeLLi-chaN**_

_**gseedlover**_

_**Loftywater**_

_**mariad**_

_**crystalblue**_

_**Cagalli's Fan**_

_**HimeHikari**_

_**511 B.C.**_

_**Yumimiharu**_

_**Sango A.R.**_

_**Sw33tdesiree**_

_**ANONYMOUS: Yes there is an unusual turn of events but Im a solid Athrun+Cagalli fan.. so theres no way that Ill do something bad to them! ÜÜÜ**_

_**So Anyway... I hope you enjoy this fic.. goodbye.. ja...ÜÜÜ**_

* * *

By the way.. please read my other fic.. It is also an Athrun+Cagalli (yeah #1 they rock! the best!), Kira+Lacus (#2 they also rock!), Dearka+Miriallia (#3! they rock too!) and Yzak fic, together with the gang.. Its title is _"Dreaming of You" _and another poetry-story me and my twin sister _jenniferseedlover _made. It is entitled "_They danced by the light of the moon"_ Please make reviews for it also..

* * *

Yeah! Kira Yamato + Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala + Cagalli Yula Athha (#1! they rock!)!

* * *


	6. Ill be right here waiting for you

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I am **not** the creator of Gundam Seed Destiny and I did **not** create the characters: Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha (soon-to-be Cagalli Yula Attha Zala), Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne (soon-to-be Lacus Clyne Yamato), Dearka Elthman, Miriallia Haww (soon-to-be Miriallia Haww Elthman), Yzak Joule, Shinn Asuka, Stellar Loussiere, Rey Ze Burrel, LunaMaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke, Kuzzey Bursirk, Tolle Koenig, Auel Nida, Yuna Roma, Meer Cambell,Murrue Ramius, Mwu La Flaga, Andy Waltfeld, Aisha, Rau Le Kreuze, Natarle Badgiruel, Murdoch, Mana, Kisaka, Reverend Malchio, orphans, Uzumi Attha and Patrick Zala . I also do **not **own or did **not** create the song I will be right here waiting for you, it is a song sung by Monica feat 112_

* * *

_If you want a romantic and emotional atmosphere, you can download the song I will be right here waiting for you by Monica feat 112

* * *

_

_**From the past chapter:

* * *

**_

**Hotel: Wedding Reception**

* * *

"_Good Evening everyone! Were your hosts Meer.." _Meer said, she was a good host 

"_and Im her boyfriend Yuna! Ill be assisting her!"_ Yuna said, he had a good peoples-relation thats why they also made him host

"_Today we will be celebrating the wedding of our friends Kira and Lacus!"_ Meer said "_So lets start to eat first then the games!"_ Yuna said looking at people as they headed to the buffet table..

* * *

**30 minutes after**

* * *

"_So everyones done eating? Lets start with the games!"_ Meer announced cheerfully, then people made their glasses sound, gesturing Kira and Lacus to kiss, which they did. 

The first game was catch the bouquet, LunaMaria caught it, but the person who caught the garter was Shinn, which made Rey boiling mad,though Shinn just gave the garter to Rey which made Rey kiss LunaMaria, he felt much better but Shinn was still shiverring cause of Reys expression.

* * *

More games came and the night was fun and exciting.. Though they didnt notice that the maid-of-honor and bestman left the room and headed out to the gazebo..

* * *

_I will be true to the promise  
I have made_  
_To you and to the  
One who gave you to me_

* * *

Cagalli was weeping as she lent over the balcony and she felt a hand touch her.. 

"_Athrun.."_ Cagalli guessed and she was right

"_Cagalli.. please dont cry.. it hurts me more.."_ Athrun replied and made Cagalli face her, his eyes was also teary

"_I cant help it.. youre leaving tomorrow.. we might never meet again.. and we will already be going to college.. you might not be able to contact me since there are no phones allowed in the dorm.. we might not see each other again.."_ as Cagalli kept on making these complaints, Athrun placed his thumb on her lips and kissed her..

* * *

"_My princess... Though we are apart.. our love for each other will remain the same.. Ill never forget you and I will return.. Do you understand?"_ Athrun said and his eyes met Cagallis..

* * *

Cagalli blushed but still cried. But she managed to say.. 

"_Yes.. Ill never forget you.. and I will trust you.. I understand and I love you.."_ more tears ran down her eyes...

* * *

Athrun felt like crying but only one tear managed to go down his eyes "_Lets leave this party and spend our last night together.."_ he said Cagalli nodded and kissed him on his lips as they headed to the car and leaving the fun and happy reception behind...

* * *

_Tomorrow morning, if you wake up_  
_And the sun does not appearI_  
_will be here_  
_Oh, I will be here

* * *

_

**I will be right here waiting for you

* * *

**

Cagalli moved and pulled the blanket over to her as she noticed that she had no clothes on..

* * *

"_Hey.."_ a males voice was heard which made her almost fall off her bed, but then she felt hands pulling her back.. 

"_Thanks!"_ Cagalli said and sighed as she remembered that Athrun and her had did something the past night, she giggled and then hugged him..

* * *

"_Hmm.. I forgot about last night.." _Cagalli whispered as she leaned closer to him 

"_You forgot that quick.. am I that forgettable...?"_ Athrun said with a stern look on his face

"_Hey! I didnt say that.. maybe I was so tired and you were too good!"_ Cagalli said as she made a guilty face

"_Well thats good to hear.."_ Athrun giggled and patted Cagalli like a dog which made Cagalli playfully punch him..

* * *

Athrun then felt a tear slide down his chest and made a sad face, he heard Cagalli whimper some more, so he placed his palms on Cagallis cheeks and kissed her on her forehead.. 

"_Please dont cry my princess.."_ Athrun said

But more tears rolled down her face and her golden eyes met his emerald ones...

* * *

"_How can I not cry Athrun.. Youre leaving today.. who knows when well ever meet.. long distance relationships hardly works! And you know.. you are GOOD LOOKING! so a lot of prettier women would go for you! Then youll forget me.. marry that model looking skank and then have kids.. leaving me alone!"_ Cagalli said so fast that it made Athrun blink...

* * *

Athrun hugged her and laughed _"Princess.. dont judge me.. and I already told you my heart belongs to you.. even if the goddess of beauty would go to me and asked me for a date I would reject her the moment she asks.. youre that precious to me.."_ he said and looked at her, but her eyes were looking at a different direction, so that she wont show fear and saddness _"I love you Cagalli.."_ he said, Cagalli cried and hugged him back and her nailz were practically grazing his bare back _"I love you too Athrun.."_ they both cried since there were only a few hours left they would be together..

* * *

So time passed and it was already seven in the morning. Athrun already left since he had to re-check his room, since he had to depart with his dad today. 

Cagalli was lying on her bed thinking..

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Cagalli remember.. before I leave... well have a small party.. Itll just be our closefriends and family.. please dont be late.. and wear something formal.. I love you.."_ Athrun said kissing Cagallis forehead before he left her house.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Cagalli was still lying in her bed, to tired to wake up and thinking of life without her beloved Athrun _"Dammit.. I shouldnt get too emotional.. he promised hell come back and he never breaks a promise" _

She closed her eyes and remembered what happened when they were younger...

* * *

**Flashback (6 years ago)**

Cagalli was in her garage trying to read a book on building things..

"_This is so hard!" _Cagalli thought as she tried to build a kite

"_So this plastic should be cut into a triangle and put two holes.."_ but eventually the plastic ripped, Cagalli was so nostalgic and kept thinking _"Where the hell is Daddy and Kira.. leaving me to build this kite wasnt a very good thing to do!"_ she felt lachrymose and was already doing everything to build the kite, but being pressured didnt help her since it would just make her annoyed and worsen the situation.

_"Why cant I build this thing!"_ Cagalli felt like screaming and before she could knock over the things on the table she felt a hand grab her shoulders..

"_Athrun?" _she said looking up at his emerald eyes

"_Hi Cagalli.. whatcha doing?"_ he said as he patted her head, Cagalli was quite pissed cause she couldnt build her kite, and eventually released her rage on Athrun..

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?"_ Cagalli yelled looking at Athrun.

He was shocked and annoyed on what Cagalli did, but since he was a gentleman, he looked up at Cagalli and calmly said _"What did I do wrong?"_

Cagalli went back to her own reality and remembered what she did, she looked at Athrun and was confused on what to say and turned red and she was about to cry due to embarassment. But then she heard a laugh..

"_Whats so funny?" _Cagalli said with a quivering voice

"_Its just that youre so cute with that expression..."_ he said pinching her cheeks, Cagalli didnt get mad and just laughed along with him and punched him slightly, this made both of them laugh..

"_Anyway.. whats up Cagalli.. you were pissed.. am I right?i"_ Athrun asked

"_Yeah.. youre right.. its just that, Daddy and Kira left me.. and they dared me to build a kite.. and if I dont.. I have to do the chores! And I really dont know how to build a kite! And I had such a big ego!"_ Cagalli said looking at the floor, she felt so bad that her pride was about to be ruin, the moment her brother and father comes in

"_Hmm.. so you need to build a kite eh?"_ Athrun said, the tone of his voice was happy

"_Yeah.. why?"_ Cagalli responded looking at Athruns shoes

"_Well.. lets say a blue haired hunk knows how to make one.."_ Athrun said laughing

"_Really?"_ Cagalli said and her grin became bigger and bigger

"_Yup! And Il help you dont worry.."_ Athrun said chuckling

"_Oh Athrun! You rock!"_ Cagalli said jumping on top of her bestfriend and making him trip and falling to the ground, but Cagalli remembered what he said and her eyebrows raised _"Hunk..?"_ and they both laughed..

Soon the kite was done, and it was one of the most beautiful kites she had ever seen _"Now I can gain my pride and my dad and brother will definitely be shocked!"_ Cagalli said laughing and Athrun was looking at her smiling..

_'Ill do anything for my princess.. just to see her smile'_ Athrun thought

Soon Kira and Uzumi Attha arrived and they were still laughing on the thought of Cagalli, but then they were shocked when they saw Cagalli holding up a dragon kite and grinning at them..

"_Look at what I made.."_ Cagalli said

and Athrun pretended to go to Kira and Uzumi and said sarcastically _"Whoa! Cagalli thats one amazing kite!"_

Kira and Uzumi still wondered how Cagalli did it, and Cagalli smiled and she thought 'T_hanks Athrun... my prince charming..' _and this made her smile..

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

This made Cagalli tear and look at her watch_ 'Crap! Its already quarter to eleven! Ill be late.. and Athruns gonna kill me!'_ she thought and finally headed to the bathroom to prepare for her beloveds goodbye party...

* * *

**At the restaurant**

"_Hey Yzak.. wheres Cagalli?"_ Flay said nudging her boyfriend, Yzak looked around the restaurant and gestured his shoulder upward, meaning he didnt have an idea, Flay sighed and was getting hungry..

Meanwhile Dearka was talking with Kuzzey, LunaMaria, Rey, Shinn, Stellar and Miriallia was getting worried since Athrun was going to leave in 3 hours, and Cagalli wasnt there yet _"Guys.."_ she whispered talking to the group..

* * *

"_What?"_ Kuzzey asked 

"_Hey Rey listen.." _LunaMaria said

"_Huh? What?"_ Rey asked

"_Oh Stellar.."_ Shinn said as Stellar massaged him, but then Stellar pinched him since he was imagining things with Stellar _"Ow! What was that for!"_ he asked rubbing his back

"_Mir has to say something.."_ Stellar said smiling at her boyfriend

* * *

Just then, Yuna and Mia walked in and Yuna said _"Athrun! Why so blue!"_ and then Mia pinched him and brought him to their table..

* * *

"_Athrun is getting worried.. his flight is 5 hours from now! And Cagalli isnt here yet!" _Miriallia said, her tone was filled with concern 

"_Lets just call her? Maybe theres traffic?" _ Lacus said walking towards them with Kiras arms around her

"_Ill call my unpunctual sister.."_ Kira said taking his phone out of his pocket..

Everyone was looking at the pissed Kira, as he called his sister.

* * *

_Ring Ring

* * *

_

Cagalli was rushing to put on her clothes and grooming herself with the help of Mana, _"Please get my phone.. Mana.. I hope thats not them! Im so late!"_ Cagalli said she quickly placed her stuff on her bag and running out of her room..

"_Hello?"_ Cagalli said panting

"_Where the hell are you?"_ Kira asked

"_Umm.. Im near already! okay?"_ Cagalli said lying to her brother

Cagalli opened the door to the limo and quickly got in, Kisaka was there in front..

"_Let me talk to Kisaka.."_ Kira said; Cagalli handed the phone to Kisaka, and kept glancing at the cars clock.. _'I hope my stupidity wont make me miss Athrun..' _Cagalli thought biting her nails...

* * *

_Oceans apart day after day_  
_and I slowly go insane_  
_I hear your voice on the line_  
_But it doesn't stop the pain_  
_If I see you next to never,_  
_then how can we say forever?_

_

* * *

_  
"_Yes Kira.. Yes.. well be there.. well lets just say the "spoiled" princess was too lazy to get up"_ Kisaka said putting down the phone.

"_What did my oh-so-bossy brother Kira say now?"_ Cagalli sarcastically said, though she looked worried since she knew that Athrun would leave soon..

"_Kira said that if we wont be there soon.. youll miss Athrun and he also wondered what delayed you..."_ Kisaka said calmly

"_OH MY GOSH! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!"_ Cagalli yelled, though Kisaka tried to calm her down..

"_Dont worry well be there in 10 minutes.."_ Kisaka said

* * *

**Restaurant**

_'Wheres Cagalli! Whats taking her so long! Of all the days to be late! She chose today!'_ Athrun thought as he was getting nervous and pissed, he was also checking his pocket to see if his suprise is still ther, and he smiled..

Everyone was eating and preparing their goodbye presents to Athrun, they were also wondering where Cagalli is.. But suddenly a car engine was heard..

"_Miss Cagalli were here.."_ Kisaka said holding up the door and taking Cagallis hand..

_'Dont cry Cagalli.. just smile..'_ Cagalli said as she was nearing the restaurant which holds one of her last memories with Athrun...

* * *

_Wherever you go,_  
_Whatever you do,_  
_I'll be right here waiting for you,_  
_Whatever it takes,_  
_or how my heart breaks,_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_

_

* * *

_Cagalli walked in with a lilac-off-shoulder dress which wasnt too formal, she also held a small box with her present...

She opened the door and took a deep breath and came in..

Everyone kept quiet and looked at the newly-arrived guest.. she was shocked at all the eyes looking at her so she replied chuckling _"Sorry Im late?"_ she said and everyone went back to what they were doing..

"_My gosh Cagalli! What took you so long!"_ Lacus said grabbing her arm, Uzumi was looking dissapointed at her daughter who was 2 hours late, _ "I hope Athrun isnt mad..."_ Cagalli said sighing, Lacus looked at her and was smiling at her _"You know Athrun more than that.. he can always understand.. especially things you do.."_ Lacus said softly..

Cagalli was trying to hold back her tears as flashbacks of her and Athrun went to her mind.. _'Dont cry..'_ she thought..

* * *

_I took for granted all the times  
That I thought would last some how  
I hear the laughter and I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can you see it baby  
You've got me goin crazy

* * *

_

Just then Cagalli felt a hug coming from behind her back.

"_Oh Athrun.. Im sorry Im late.."_ Cagalli said hugging her beloved back..

Tears filled her eyes, as she remember that an hour from now Athrun had to depart..

"_Please dont leave me.. I cant live without you.."_ Cagalli said, her request was prehensile..

Athruns eyes soon filled with water and hugged her and pulled her closer to him as he thought of not being to do what she requested..

"_You know I cant do that.. my fathers will has to be followed.. if you were in my part.. you would do the same.."_ Athrun said as tears rolled down his eyes.

Everyone stayed quiet as they watched the drama of the couple, they felt sad for them; Lacus placed her head on Kiras chest, LunaMaria hugged Rey, Flay buried her face on Yzaks lap, Kuzzey looked away, Yuna and Meer began to weep and Uzumi and Patrick actually felt sad because theyre keeping Athrun and Cagallis engagement a secret...

* * *

So to make everyones attention to the couple go away.. Uzumi spoke and said _"Everyone.. since Patrick and Athrun will leave.. we will now bid them goodbye.. each one is given a chance to speak.."

* * *

_

Everyone kept quiet and prepared their gifts..

* * *

_Wherever you go,_  
_Whatever you do,_  
_I'll be right here waiting for you,_  
_Whatever it takes,_  
_or how my heart breaks,_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_

_

* * *

_Athrun sat down and tried to cheer up his weeping princess as he listened to what his friends has to say..

* * *

"_Hey Athrun.. so we havent really got to know each other.. but you were always a good friend.. Ill always remember the times you helped me out n my Math assignment.. and the time you together with Kira helped me to get Meyrin.. (maybe she rest in peace) and Im just so sad to see you go.. I hope you and Cagalli will always be together no matter how far you are apart"_ he said while giving Athrun a keychain with the class picture on it, and a letter from Tolle, since Tolle was still in the hospital..

* * *

Shinn and Stellar went up and said their farewells _"Hey Athrun! Hey Mr. Zala.. this is so sad.. since we werent really close.. But thank you for all your help.. you were there when we had funny incidents and you were there always trying to help out.. we will miss you.."_ Shinn said, Stellar couldnt say anything since she was weeping. Shinn and Stellar went near Athrun and hugged him _"We hope you and Athrun will always remain true to each other.."_ Stellar said offering a gold pen with an engraved saying _No matter the distance, Love will always find a way From Shinn Asuka and Stellar Loussiere.._ Athrun was happy and sad at the same time..

* * *

Then Yuna and Meer came to the stand and was depressed than usual, Meer was first to speak _"Hey Athrun! I know I treated you badly for the past school years.. and Im sorry for that! I will miss your courage and the way youll never give up especially when me and Yuna teases you, and you always have the courage to argue back.."_ Yuna held Meers hand and spoke _"Athrun.. yes Ill miss you too.. like what Meer said.. and Ill also miss the fact that you never give up! Like the time we made mocked Cagalli and you were there to do everything so that well stop.. Ill miss that..Take Care man.."_ Yuna said. They both walked towards Athrun and gave him a stufftoy thats carrying a heart, _"We hope youll remember us with this"_ they said in unison after hugging Athrun...

* * *

_I wonder how, how we can survive this romance  
But in the end if i'm with you i'll take the chance

* * *

_

Athrun looked at everyone and began shaking, he felt like he didnt want to go.. but he had to, since it was for the sake of his and his fathers life, and also cause his dad would be the president of the company of ever he transfers. He looked down and Cagalli and tried to face her but she just kept weeping and gripping him tightly, gesturing him that she would never let her beloved go..

* * *

Rey and LunaMaria went up and spoke, LunaMaria spoke first _"Hey Athrun! You know.. you were one of the nicest boys I met.. and even though.. you were always a good person and you were there, together with Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Miriallia and Yzak when I was new to the school.. and when I wanted to get introduced to Rey! You were there when my late sister passed away.. and you were there to cheer me up.. Ill really miss you.."_ Rey looked at her and spoke _"Athrun.. thanks for everything.. we will definitely miss you and youre blue hair.. well also miss the lovey-dovey things you do with Cagalli.."_ This made people laugh, including Athrun. Rey and LunaMaria went near Athrun and hugged him, they offered him a photoalbum filled with pictures through the years..

* * *

Yzak and Flay went on top and they said in unison _"We didnt want to say something long..so what we want to say is WE'LL MISS YOU.."_ they said looking depressed as they offered Athrun the soundtrack they made when they were singing in the karaoke bar.

* * *

Dearka and Miriallia came to the stage and said their farewells _"Ill miss youre silly arguments with Cagalli.."_ Miriallia said, and Dearka looked at him and said _"Ill miss you so much buddy.. hey you better call me, email me..."_ he kept continuing but Miriallia pulled him out of the stage and went near and hugged Athrun as they gave Athrun a picture they took when they were kids..

* * *

_Wherever you go,  
Whatever you do,  
I'll be right here waiting for you,  
Whatever it takes,  
or how my heart breaks,  
I will be right here waiting for you

* * *

_

So finally the newlyweds were the next, they were so close and romantic to each other, as if they didnt want to let go. Lacus spoke first and said _"We knew each other for a long time.. and our memories of you will never vanish.. we will miss you.. and I hope youre love with Cagalli will cherish forever.."_ Kira placed his hand on her waist and spoke _"Athrun.. my dear friend.. and my sisters beloved.. Through the years you were there for us.. and you were always so optimistic.. you were kind and generous and really nice.. Despite leaving.. I hope you will remain true to my sister.. and I do hope youre love lasts forever.."_ They went near Athrun, giving a Goodbye Card everyone signed, Cagalli stopped crying and was touched on what her brother said..

* * *

Everyone now looked at Cagalli whose eyes were red from crying..

* * *

She went on stage but nothing came out, she burst into tears so Athrun ran to her catching her into his arms _"I love you.. and i will definitely miss you.. wherever you go my heart will follow.. I love you.."_ Cagalli said and her hands were quivering, giving Athrun a necklace with their picture in it, she also had one, identical to his...

* * *

Athrun spoke and thanked everyone and bid his goodbyes..

* * *

Time passed and he had to leave, Not everyone went except Dearka, Miriallia, Kira, Lacus, Yzak,Flay, Uzumi and Cagalli.

* * *

The rest except Cagalli and Uzumi rode on their own vehicles..

* * *

Inside the Zalas limo, Cagalli was sitting beside Athrun while Patrick sat beside Uzumi. Cagalli was profusely weeping and hugging Athrun. Uzumi was texting with Patrick saying how sad it was, but Patrick said that this will definitely make their love for each other stronger, causing them to be a perfect couple..

* * *

Soon they arrived at the airport..

* * *

_Oh I love you,  
Oh whatever it takes,  
Whatever you do,  
Wherever you go i'm never leavin you_

* * *

Athrun took out his luggages, and so did Patrick, Patick and Uzumi hugged and whispering to never tell anyone about the secret engagement of Athrun and Cagalli, they both snickered and bid their goodbyes. The rest of the friends were sad and said their goodbyes to Athrun.. 

Last was Cagalli, she was standing there looking at her beloved..

Athrun came near her and placed his palm on his pocket; he slowly took out the box and opened it as he neared her..

* * *

_'This is the day I dreaded the most'_ she thought..

* * *

Athrun finally reached her and hugged her and swiftly slipped a ring engraved with diamond letterings.. 

She was shocked and hugged him back.. She looked at her finger and her eyes filled with tears, as her grip tightened..

"_Ill miss you and I will come back for you.. I promise, this ring will remind you of me when Im far away... I love you my princess.."_ Athrun said as he hugged Cagalli tighter and tighter..

"_I will wait for you.. and I love you too.. my prince.."_ Cagalli said..

They kissed each other passionately..

* * *

And the day turned to dark, Cagalli looked up at the sky, her hand on her lips..

* * *

_'And so he left.. I will wait for you...' _Cagalli thought looking at her index finger with the ring that has a diamond engravement saying _Forever Bonded_ _AxC_ ,her friends and family Uzumi, Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Miriallia, Yzak and Flay looking at her, hoping that Athrun wil keep his promise to return...

* * *

_I'll be right here waiting for you

* * *

_

_**Authors note:**_

Konban Wa...! Hehe.. Its actually 1:10am right now! I finished this 30 min ago, but I had to put the borders and all. Though. I started this a week ago, but school is delaying me from working, Actually school was fun but its advanced since were doing college things due to my school and since im in the honor section.. section B "bright" in the words of my classmates... (hehe)

Anyway..I want to say Arigatou or Thankyou for reading my story and making reviews!

I hope you make reviews for me.. comments, suggestions and anything you want to say Ü

So this is the chapter where Athrun bids his farewell.. I dont like this chapter.. and Im sorry if the plot is unlikeable, I had to edit photos for my friend.. and people kept annoying me.. So Im really sorry!

The next chapter would involve the depressed Cagalli thinking about her beloved Prince.. Athrun.. and more.. Actually I havent really thought on whats going to happen next!

Im sorry if grammatical errors are present.. I couldnt check it since I am extremely tired and since I want to watch Gundam Seed Destiny phase 38 and also cause I have to do some other things..Oh Im sorry for adding the part where Athrun offers Cagalli his gift, it must have slipped off from my thoughts.. Anyway gommenasai again! and I hope youll enjoy this!

Actually I already edited this twice, cause thanks to Mariad, I remembered to input the scene where Athrun gives Cagalli the present in his pocket (dont worry I already placed it). And my galling twin sister (jenniferseedlover) was a nuisance and kept laughing at my mistakes. So anyway Im sorry if ever there are mistakes, and please tell me what they are.. I was sleepy when I finished this story..

Ü I will be greatly honored if you spend a few minutes and seconds writing me a review.. it wont matter if its short, please give me reviews... Ü

I also hope that youll add me in LiveJournal.. **MyouseiSeed

* * *

**

**_I would like to thank the following for giving me reviews for my stories "Dreaming of You" and chapter 3 of Angel of Mine and also mine and my twin jenniferseedlovers poetry "They danced by the light of the moon"_**

_**StuntSheep: Dont worry Im an Athrun+Cagalli fan, despite the turn of events their love will never break.. ☻**_

_**Fever**_

_**Genny-chan**_

_**Asga**_

_**jenniferseedlover: Yes I honor the couple.. I am a member of their sacrosanct group... (Guys please read her new and updated stories ☻ shes my twin!Ü)**_

_**kura52**_

_**Croissant101**_

_**Pchu**_

_**Freyris**_

_**ritachi**_

_**RavenAragonDragonaire**_

_**forever in my fantasy land**_

_**GSDfan**_

_**GeLLi-chaN**_

_**gseedlover: Thanks.. I hope youll like this chapter!**_

_**Loftywater**_

_**mariad**_

_**crystalblue**_

_**Cagalli's Fan**_

_**HimeHikari**_

_**511 B.C.**_

_**Yumimiharu**_

_**Sango A.R.**_

_**Sw33tdesiree: I finally updated:)**_

_**Sasha13AnimeFreak: I hope you like this chapter**_

_**Angel of Dreams: Thank you! I hope you like this song..**_

_**mariad: Dont worry.. the parents are actually the people behind Athrun and Cagallis secret engagement, so its not all bad..**_

_**ANONYMOUS**_

_**hibiscus8: Hmm.. I didnt notice the grammatical errors? Please tell me the errors I made, if ever I do... and Im sorry for them..

* * *

**_

_**So Anyway... I hope you enjoy this fic.. goodbye.. ja...ÜÜÜ

* * *

**_

_**By the way.. please read my other fic.. It is also an Athrun+Cagalli (yeah #1 they rock! the best!), Kira+Lacus (#2 they also rock!), Dearka+Miriallia (#3! they rock too!) and Yzak fic, together with the gang.. Its title is "Dreaming of You" and another poetry-story me and my twin sister jenniferseedlover made. It is entitled "They danced by the light of the moon" Please make reviews for it also..**_

* * *

Yeah! Kira Yamato + Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala + Cagalli Yula Athha (#1! they rock!)!

* * *


	7. The Dreadful Encounter

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I am **not** the creator of Gundam Seed Destiny and I did **not** create the characters: Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha (soon-to-be Cagalli Yula Attha Zala), Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne (soon-to-be Lacus Clyne Yamato), Dearka Elthman, Miriallia Haww (soon-to-be Miriallia Haww Elthman), Yzak Joule, Shinn Asuka, Stellar Loussiere, Rey Ze Burrel, LunaMaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke, Kuzzey Bursirk, Tolle Koenig, Auel Nida, Yuna Roma, Meer Cambell,Murrue Ramius, Mwu La Flaga, Andy Waltfeld, Aisha, Rau Le Kreuze, Natarle Badgiruel, Murdoch, Mana, Kisaka, Reverend Malchio, orphans, Uzumi Attha and Patrick Zala and Afhmed... I also do **not **own or did **not** create the song Remember me this way, it is a song sung by Vanessa Williams, from the movie CASPER_

* * *

_If you want an emotional atmosphere, you can download the song Remember me this way, by Vanessa Williams

* * *

_

**From the Past Chapter

* * *

**

Athrun took out his luggages, and so did Patrick, Patick and Uzumi hugged and whispering to never tell anyone about the secret engagement of Athrun and Cagalli, they both snickered and bid their goodbyes. The rest of the friends were sad and said their goodbyes to Athrun..

* * *

Last was Cagalli, she was standing there looking at her beloved..

Athrun came near her and placed his palm on his pocket; he slowly took out the box and opened it as he neared her..

* * *

_'This is the day I dreaded the most'_ she thought..

* * *

Athrun finally reached her and hugged her and swiftly slipped a ring engraved with diamond letterings.. 

She was shocked and hugged him back.. She looked at her finger and her eyes filled with tears, as her grip tightened..

"_Ill miss you and I will come back for you.. I promise, this ring will remind you of me when Im far away... I love you my princess.."_ Athrun said as he hugged Cagalli tighter and tighter..

"_I will wait for you.. and I love you too.. my prince.."_ Cagalli said..

They kissed each other passionately..

* * *

And the day turned to dark, Cagalli looked up at the sky, her hand on her lips..

* * *

_'And so he left.. I will wait for you...' _Cagalli thought looking at her index finger with the ring that has a diamond engravement saying _Forever Bonded_ _AxC_ ,her friends and family Uzumi, Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Miriallia, Yzak and Flay looking at her, hoping that Athrun wil keep his promise to return...

* * *

_I'll be right here waiting for you

* * *

_

_**Remember Me This Way

* * *

**_

_'Goodbye.. my princess.' _Athrun said as he looked down from his plane.. He closed his eyes and flashbacks of their happy moments together as a couple appeared on his thoughts.. he smiled and yet a tear rolled down his eyes.. _'I will come back...I love you..'_ he said once again and he slept since he was tired, it was going to be a long trip..

* * *

_'Athrun..'_ Cagalli thought, she was still depressed that he left and she was still staring at the sky, _"I wish this was all a dream"_ she said, looking towards her friends..

* * *

The expressions on their faces showed that they were sad, and that they pitied her, each one had their own thoughts..

* * *

**POVs**

_'Athrun.. come back for her..'_ Flay thought

_'Zala.. come back or no one will protect your girl from my profanities'_ Yzak thought with a slight chuckle, which made Flay step on his foot

_'Dude.. the blondes waiting..'_ Dearka thoughts

_'The Prince should always rescue the Princess from loneliness..'_ Miriallia thought

_'My dear friend.. I hope your words were true, dont break your promise to her..'_ Lacus thought holding the arms of Athrun

Kira looked up towards the sky..

_'Athrun.. this is my sister were talking about.. I hope you wont hurt her...or Ill be the one to hurt you..'_ Kira thought while staring at the sky

**End of POV

* * *

**

_'sigh.._' Cagalli thought and folded her arms, she continued staring at the sky...

* * *

Kira came near her and placed his hand on her shoulders _"Lets go.. theres nothing more we can do here"_

Cagalli smiled at her brother and nodded her head, the rest was also relieved that their friend finally smiled...

* * *

"_So guys.. me and Flay has to go now. Its getting late.."_ Yzak said, and wrapping his arms around Flay..

"_Yeah.. me and Milly are going to date tonight!"_ Dearka said and both giving a hug to Cagalli, to make her feel better..

Kira and Lacus smiled and Cagalli followed them. The day was finally over, and all thats left is hope; That Athruns promise towards Cagalli would not be broken..

* * *

**The next day

* * *

**

_Ring Ring (Kira and Lacus' new house)_

"_Whats that.."_ Kira said rubbing his eyes, he didnt want to get up that early in the morning. Lacus was sleeping beside him and she didnt want her loving husband to strain himself, so she answered it..

* * *

"_Hello.. Good Morning Yamato residents.."_ Lacus said in a sweet calm voice..

* * *

"_Oh hello child, this is Uzumi.. Is your husband around?"_ Uzumi asked

"_Oh hello father.. yes Kiras around.. but hes currently sleeping.. and I dont want to wake him up. What do you wanna tell him?"_ Lacus answered

* * *

"_Child.. do you know the flight of Athrun Zala and his dad?"_ Uzumi asked with a quiverring voice

"_Yes.. its Jet9809987, though thats what he told us... a week before his trip..Why sir?"_ Lacus said, she listened to Uzumis voice, and dropped the phone with a shocked expression.

* * *

_Crash

* * *

_

Kira was awaken by the sound of the phone and his heart skipped a beat. He was shocked to see Lacus on the floor..

* * *

"_Honey.. whats wrong..?" _Kira asked Lacus, pulling her to stand up gently

Lacus looked up at her beloved with quiverring eyes and spoke softly

"_Athruns.. gone.."_ Kira froze and started chuckling

"_Ha..ha.." (in a quiverring tone) "Youre kidding me right.. is it April 1 today!.. stop kidding Lacus!"_ Kira said as his eyes filled with tears...

* * *

Lacus looked up at him with a shocked expression and spoke softly _"Kira.. I wouldnt like to you.. and its not April 1... Father told me the news..I couldnt understand why!"_

Kira was shocked and tears rolled down his eyes, his thought flashed the face of her sister and what was about to happen to her without Athrun. He then looked at Lacus with a sad expression and said _"He broke his promise.."

* * *

_

_Every now and then we find a special friend  
Who never lets us down

* * *

_

Lacus had more tears running down her eyes _"We should tell Cagalli... today.. we have to go to her..or you decide.." she asked softly_

Kira was worried and agreed, they both took a bath then changed into their clothes, the whole time all they could think about was Cagalli..

"_I guess its time.."_ Kira said as they headed to their car

* * *

_Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found

* * *

_

**Attha-Yamato resident**

"_Ah.. its so sad that Kira isnt living here anymore.."_ Mana said looking at Kisaka. Kisaka had a sad look on his face, he knew about their loss and he knew that Cagalli will be forever depressed.

"_Whats going to happen to Cagalli now?"_ Kisaka asked

Mana was trying to be happy, but then she felt sad for Cagalli _"_Lets just hope that God will guide her.. and so will he.." Mana answered

* * *

_I know you can't stay  
But a part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Cagalli was on her room. She was restless and the whole night all she could think about was her beloved prince..

"_Oh.. Athrun I wished you were here..I cant stand life without you.. and Im really scared.. hes back! .."

* * *

_

_**Flashback**_

They finally left the airport and was heading to the car...

Cagalli followed Kira and Lacus, but asked them to wait for her, since she wanted to drink a beverage..

"_Hmm.. what should I get.."_ Cagalli spoke to herself, she was trying to sound optimistic and pretended that Athrun was just on a short vacation..

Suddenly she felt an arm grab her..

"_Hey! What the hell!"_ She screamed

She looked back and had a nervous expression.. _"Afhh..Afhmed.!"_

_'Oh no.. what do I do.. is he not retarded anymore! Oh no..!' _Cagalli thought, she was really frightened, since she was talking to a guy with a psychological disorder...

"_Hey Cagalli.. its been a long time.. remember the last time we met.." Afhmed said, his tone was filled with_ hatred. _"You rejected me! And you defended that bluehaired boy instead of me? What the hell is wrong with you! After you told the story to the teachers.. I was sent to theraphy!"_ he said

Cagalli was shocked and looked at him in with an angry expression _"You.. tried to hurt Athrun! You tried to force yourself into me! We were 15.. we were young.. and you already had a perverted mind.."_ she tried to walk as fast as she can, but Afhmed stopped her...

"_We will meet again.. and this time Ill get you.."_ he spoke roughly

Cagalli just pushed him hard and ran as fast as she can, she didnt wanna think about the _Afhmed_ incident.

She just wanted to run away and think about her beloved Athrun..

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind

* * *

_

_**Kira and Lacus' car**_

"_So.. whose going to say it.." _Lacus asked holding Kiras hand

"_I will.."_ Kira said

Lacus was sad about what had happened, and she didnt want the others to know.. she looked at Kira and stayed quiet

_'She is my sister after all..'_ Kira thought

* * *

_If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way

* * *

_

_**Cagallis room **_

"_Athrun!"_ Cagalli spoke. She wanted to scream, she needed someone to listen to her, she needed a person that will share love with her. She needed Athrun...

* * *

_'Ill miss you and I will come back for you.. I promise, this ring will remind you of me when Im far away... I love you my princess..'_ Cagalli thought, remembering what Athrun said to her last night. She stared at her ring, and all she could see was Athruns face..

* * *

_I don't need eyes to see_  
_The love you bring to me_  
_No matter where I go_  
_And I know that you'll be there_  
_For ever more a part of me you're everywhere_  
_I'll always care_

_

* * *

Screech_

"_Were here.."_ Lacus spoke softly, she stared at her husband whose eyes were clearly filling up with misery

"_Yeah.. I guess we are.."_ he answered, gripping Lacus' hand tighter

"_Shall we?"_ Lacus asked, her voice began to quiver

"_Yes.. I guess we should.."_ Kira said, he went down and opened the door for Lacus.

Hand in Hand.. they walked into the mansion..

* * *

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind

* * *

_

Since Kira lived in the mansion before getting married, he had the key; so he opened the door.

"_Kira.."_ Kisaka said, he was still sad about the sad news

"_Kira san! Lacus san!"_ Mana said happily, despite the clear sadness in her voice. After hugging the couple, she headed to the kitchen to prepare their lunch.

Kira and Lacus walked up the stairs and headed to Cagallis room...

* * *

_If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way

* * *

_

**Cagallis room**

Cagalli took the picture frame from her side table...

She stared at the two pictures, one pic had her and Athrun together wearing ice skates and mufflers..

* * *

_**Flashback (7 years ago)**_

It was mid-December, and it was a day filled with snow. Cars werent allowed to go to the streets, and the pond metamorphosized to ice..

"_Hey guys.. lets go ice skating.."_ Yzak demanded

"_Yeah sure..Mir and I can do ice skate stunts!"_ Dearka said with a tone filled with exhiliration

"_Yeah! Thats a good idea!"_ Miriallia said, giving Dearka a high five

"_Yeah sure.. me and Lacus can swing dance!"_ Kira said playing with Lacus hands

"_Yeah.. sure.."_ Lacus spoke softly and pinched Kiras nose. It was obvious that the relationship of the two, were more than friends..

"_Yeah.. lets have a race Cagalli!"_ Athrun said poking Cagalli

Cagalli stared down and was worried and ashamed cause she didnt know how to skate _'What do I say! This is so embarassing!'_ she thought. _"Hmm.. I think Ill pass, Im not feeling well.."_ she said

Athrun felt her and realized that she was making up a story since she didnt know how to skate, he told everyone to go ahead and whispered to Cagalli _"Ill teach you how to skate.."_

Cagalli blushed and nodded, Athrun helped her fix her ice skating shoes, and then they held each others hands. Athrun taught her how to ice skate.. and it turned out to be successful..

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side in all you do  
And I won't ever leave as long as you believe  
You just believe...

* * *

_

Cagalli became quiet.. her eyes filled with tears when she saw that pic, she slightly laughed when she saw her friends pics as kids _Athrun, herself, Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Miriallia and Yzak_...

"_Do you think shes awake?"_ Lacus whispered sofltly

Kira slowly opened the door, though the door creaked which made Cagalli look..

* * *

"_Oh.. hey Mr.and Mrs Kira Yamato-Attha.."_ Cagalli said, she was relieved that the two finally got married..

Cagallis expression changed when she saw the couples expressions

"_Whats wrong.."_ Cagalli asked with concern

"_Cagalli we need to talk.."_ Kira answered with a stern face..

* * *

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind

* * *

_

Lacus made Cagalli sit down on her bed and the room was silent..

"_Hey guys.. whats happening? Did something happen to Lacus.."_ Cagalli asked, she was trying to act as if nothings wrong..

"_Umm.."_ Lacus said, she wanted to tell her, but she didnt was too worried, she didnt know how her friend would react..

"_What! What the hell is wrong you guys! Tell me! Tell me!"_ Cagalli said, her eyes were now filled with tears and she her nose began to stuff..

* * *

"_Athruns dead"_ Kira said

* * *

"_What! No this cant be true! This cant be true! This cant be true!"_ Cagalli repeated, thought of Kiras and Lacus' expression, times with Athrun and happiness with Athrun came rushing in on her thoughts, she ran down the stairs as fast as she could with the same words..

Kira was about to run after Cagalli but Lacus stopped him. Kira looked at her in a sad expression _"Yeah.. I guess well just have to wait.."_, they were worried about Cagalli..

* * *

_'This cant be true.. This cant be true..'_ She finally reached down and pushed the door opening, tears came rolling down her eyes profusely..

* * *

Suddenly she felt someone grab her hands and pulling her..

* * *

"_AFHMED! Nooooo"_ Cagalli said, but was stopped when Afhmed placed a handkerchief with a chemical on her nose.

Cagalli fainted and still in her thoughts the words repeated.. _'This cant be true.. Athrun.. youre just fine.. please come back.. youre alive.. youre alive.. please help me..'

* * *

_

_  
And if you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
Reeee-member meeee thiiiiias waa-aay...

* * *

_

_**Authors note:

* * *

**_

Ohayou Gozzaimasu..! Hehe.. Its actually 2:15 right now! I finished this 2:55 am, Im sorry for my late update.. but lately I havent been feeling well.. actually Im quite feverish right now..

Anyway..I want to say Arigatou or Thankyou for reading my story and making reviews!

I hope you make reviews for me.. comments, suggestions and anything you want to say Ü

So this chapter is when Cagalli thinks about Athrun leaving... This is also when Afhmed was introduced, in this fic, Afhmed was a person who had a crush on Cagalli and forced himself on her but she didnt want him and he was really a psychopathic classmate. And this cause Athrun and Afhmed to fight, and Afhmed almost killed him. Cagalli reported it to the teachers and they were really pissed and sent him to theraphy. That was actually the story of Afhmed..

This chapter is also when they found out about the airplane crash. Im really sorry about this! But.. I have a plan.. and again Im an AthrunxCagalli fan!

The next chapter would Afhmed.. probably trying to force himself on the tied up Cagalli.. will someone rescue her or not? Will she suffer rape from a psychopath? What will happen to Cagalli.. especially when she is suffering emotionally... thinking about her beloved Athrun who was said to be gone.. Anyway I hope you read the next chapter.. I really dont know what to put yet..

Im sorry if grammatical errors are present.. I couldnt check it since I am extremely tired and I want to watch Gundam Seed Destiny phase 38! AthrunxCagalli are reunited and the 4th opening is good! Athrun also wears an ORB uniform! And the last part of the opening scene features the couples.. AthrunxCagalli, KiraxLacus! (yey!)

Ü I will be greatly honored if you spend a few minutes and seconds writing me a review.. it wont matter if its short, please give me reviews... Ü

I also hope that youll add me in LiveJournal.. **MyouseiSeed

* * *

**

_I would like to thank the following for giving me reviews, Arigatou.._

_**stuntsheep: Sure.. add me in livejournal :) I hope you like the avatars I made.. **_

_**asga: Yeah sure! I like the join your AsuCaga site.. Actually I already went in.. It was pretty cool :) Yeah! AthrunxCagalli rocks! Theyre finally reunited in Gundam Seed Destiny! The 4th opening was cool!**_

_**Kura52: Im sorry for updating late.. Ive been busy in school cause our section has to maintain a 90 average.. but its all good :)**_

_**mariad: Thanks for your concern on my school work.. Im doing great :).. Im sorry for this chapter.. But if you want to know what happens.. youre free to email me **_

_**jenniferseedlover: Hey you shimata twin sister.. hehe.. yeah. Im sorry for my mispelled words.. and I think there would also be in this chapter.. But Im quite tired and you know that! Yeah I know I get weird.. and sorry to all the authors who are annoyed with this **Yeah! Dearka+Miriallia, Kira+Lacus and the #1 couple Athrun+Cagalli!..**Its just that.. I copy and paste this from the othe reviews I made.. So Im sorry for your vexations..**_

_**Gundam SEED Lover: Im reallly sorry about that! But its hard to have a nice output especially if my cerebrum is tired.. Its past midnight now..:(.. If you want.. You could help me of ever there are wrong grammars.. hehe.. Oh and thanks! Im glad youre enjoying the story.. Im sorry for this chapter..**_

_**gseedlover: Here it is! Im sorry for the late update.. **_

_**BlackStriderDragon: Im glad you liked the story! And Ill continue to update.. Ü**_

_**Sasha13AnimeFreak: Thankyou.. I hope youll still continue reading my fic after this awful chapter..:(**_

_**ANONYMOUS: Thankyou.. Im hapy you careÜ.. But I have to work late since its my only free time.. oh... please dont hate me after this chapter.. dont worry I assure you.. this is an AthrunxCagalli fic..Ü (I love the couple too much!)**_

_**hibiscus8: Thanks.. dont worry.. and please dont hate me for this fic.. Im an AthrunxCagalli sacrosanct after all.. (hehe..) and me and jenniferseedlover do flame each other! Actually we make fun of each other.. hehe!Ü**_

* * *

_**So Anyway... I hope you enjoy this fic.. goodbye.. ja...ÜÜÜ**_

* * *

_**By the way.. please read my other fic.. It is also an Athrun+Cagalli (yeah #1 they rock! the best!), Kira+Lacus (#2 they also rock!), Dearka+Miriallia (#3! they rock too!) and Yzak fic, together with the gang.. Its title is "Dreaming of You" and another poetry-story me and my twin sister jenniferseedlover made. It is entitled "They danced by the light of the moon" Please make reviews for it also..**_

* * *

Yeah! Kira Yamato + Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala + Cagalli Yula Athha (#1! they rock!)

* * *

**_  
_**


	8. Far Away

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I am **not** the creator of Gundam Seed Destiny and I did **not** create the characters: Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha (soon-to-be Cagalli Yula Attha Zala), Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne (soon-to-be Lacus Clyne Yamato), Dearka Elthman, Miriallia Haww (soon-to-be Miriallia Haww Elthman), Yzak Joule, Shinn Asuka, Stellar Loussiere, Rey Ze Burrel, LunaMaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke, Kuzzey Bursirk, Tolle Koenig, Auel Nida, Yuna Roma, Meer Cambell,Murrue Ramius, Mwu La Flaga, Andy Waltfeld, Aisha, Rau Le Kreuze, Natarle Badgiruel, Murdoch, Mana, Kisaka, Reverend Malchio, orphans, Uzumi Attha and Patrick Zala . I also do **not **own or did **not** create the song **Far Away** its a song by **Nickelback**_

* * *

Lacus made Cagalli sit down on her bed and the room was silent.. 

"_Hey guys.. whats happening? Did something happen to Lacus.."_ Cagalli asked, she was trying to act as if nothings wrong..

"_Umm.."_ Lacus said, she wanted to tell her, but she didnt was too worried, she didnt know how her friend would react..

"_What! What the hell is wrong you guys! Tell me! Tell me!"_ Cagalli said, her eyes were now filled with tears and she her nose began to stuff..

* * *

"_Athruns dead"_ Kira said

* * *

"_What! No this cant be true! This cant be true! This cant be true!"_ Cagalli repeated, thought of Kiras and Lacus' expression, times with Athrun and happiness with Athrun came rushing in on her thoughts, she ran down the stairs as fast as she could with the same words.. 

Kira was about to run after Cagalli but Lacus stopped him. Kira looked at her in a sad expression "_Yeah.. I guess well just have to wait.."_, they were worried about Cagalli..

* * *

_'This cant be true.. This cant be true..'_ She finally reached down and pushed the door opening, tears came rolling down her eyes profusely..

* * *

Suddenly she felt someone grab her hands and pulling her..

* * *

"_AFHMED! Nooooo"_ Cagalli said, but was stopped when Afhmed placed a handkerchief with a chemical on her nose. 

Cagalli fainted and still in her thoughts the words repeated.. _'This cant be true.. Athrun.. youre just fine.. please come back.. youre alive.. youre alive.. please help me..'

* * *

_

_** Far Away

* * *

**_

Cagalli moaned and felt as if she was deteriorating, _"Where am I?"_ she whispered to herself

"_You're in my apartment"_ Afhmed retorted and added a mischievous smile on his face.

Cagallis' eyes widened when she realized that she was tied up _'Athrun...'_ she thought to herself as tears rolled down her eyes

* * *

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes

* * *

_

Afhmed started to come near Cagalli, his breath was heavier and his voice was deeper than usual _'Finally this is my chance, I've always deserved you and you're love'

* * *

_

_Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait

* * *

_

"_Afhmed what are you doing!"_ Cagalli said with a horrifying expression,

"_Something I should have done since we've met" _he grinned

* * *

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

* * *

_

_'Athrun where are you, what will I do now.. I don't have the strength to defend myself...'_ she thought _"ATHRUN!"

* * *

_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_**

* * *

**_

**Flashback:**

Cagalli let out a sigh and thought _'Athrun.. will we even be like that?'_ then Athrun looked at her and said _"Yes we will.."_

Cagalli was shocked and wondered if he could read minds _"I..I.. what?"_ Cagalli shouted

but Athrun placed his finger on Cagallis lips...

* * *

"_Shh.. what I mean to say is that.. one day we will be like them.. no matter what happens we will end up as a married couple with a lot of children.. and we will have a family filled with love.." _Athrun said smiling..

* * *

Cagalli looked at him and said _"Were both crazy then.." _

Before Athrun kissed her, he managed to say something _"Yeah..I guess youre right"

* * *

_

_Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

* * *

_

From another place, emerald eyes opened up, '_What the hell.. where am I, I heard someone call my name.. Am I dead? I can't feel anything.. Ca..'

* * *

_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all_

* * *

"_Afhmed please! Please! Im hurting right now! Please do'nt do this to me please!"_

Afhmed did'nt listen and started to rip Cagalli's shirt..

_'Athrun..' _Cagalli spoke to herself as she finally felt the pain she thought she would never feel

* * *

_I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

* * *

_

"_**Cagalli!" **_Kira screamed as he woke up from his slumber, Lacus woke up when she heard her husbands frightened voice.

She phoned her friends about Cagalli and they started to look for her, despite how late it was

* * *

_ That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

* * *

_

**Cagallis thought **

**_Flashback:_**

"_Miss.. Sir.. were here.."_ the chauffeur of Athrun said gently looking at the couple sleeping, they looked so in-love even though they were sleeping.

Athrun and Cagalli woke up and went inside the Zala mansion holding each others arms...

* * *

"_Good Evening father.. Good evening Mr.Zala.."_ Cagalli said to her father and Patrick Zala 

"_Good Evening Sir.. Good evening father.."_ Athrun said to Uzumi Attha and his father

"_Good Evening to you both.."_ the two fathers said in unison...

* * *

"_Well.. were very happy to see you both finally together.. we expected this a long time ago.."_ Uzumi said and winked at the couple which made him and Patrick Zala laugh...

* * *

They blushed at the thought of their parents thinking that way..

* * *

Then.. Athrun held Cagallis waist and lead her to the couch and they both sat..

* * *

"_What is it you want to tell us?"_ Athrun asked 

"_Yes.. what is it..?"_ Cagalli added

"_Well you see.."_ Uzumi said but Patrick cut in and Uzumi listened

"_We are happy that you both are together.. but due to work.. me and Athrun has to migrate back to Plants for a while.." _

* * *

At the back of Uzumi and Patricks mind was that.. this is also for Athrun and Cagallis good.. since this could strengthen their love for each other.. and besides they are already secretly engaged..

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other and was shocked.. They didnt know what to say.. they thought that they will always be together.. they held each other tightly and was puzzled on what he had said.. they didnt know if it was a good thing or bad.. Cagallis eyes were tearing and Athrun could feel her shivering. Athrun sighed and looked at her.. he thought sadly as he felt tears fill his eyes at the thought of leaving his beloved princess.. 

_'Ill would always be here you know...'_

_

* * *

_

_ So far away_  
_ Been far away for far too long_  
_ So far away_  
_ Been far away for far too long_  
_ But you know, you know, you know

* * *

_

**Morning finally came..**

"_I wonder where she is!"_ Miriallia hugged Dearka

The rest of the couples where sitting down drinking coffee, they were worried for their friend.

* * *

****_I wanted.._

_I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say

* * *

_

**Afhmeds place**

_'Athrun I need you Athrun! I need you Athrun!'_ Cagalli cried, pain was all over her body and she felt worst when she realized that her naked body was being harassed by the now-sleeping Afhmed

_'Why did you do this Afhmed! Why did you do this! Athrun! Athrun!'

* * *

_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long

* * *

_

**Place crash site**

Crash patrols search over the place for the remains of survivors from the crash, dead bodies lurked all over the place, it was a terrible scene

"_Ugh.."_

Patrols ran to where they heard the sound from

* * *

**Zala residence**

"_Is that so Uzumi? Okay I'll get on that right away, right now I'm also on the search for Athrun.. God I hope he's okay.. for now look for Cagalli.. we cant give up on the future weds"_ Patrick said holding his phone

* * *

So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it

* * *

"_Guys come over here! We have a survivor" _a patrol said grabbing the withering body

* * *

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

* * *

_

"_Where you going.. pumpkin?"_ whispered Afhmed grabbing the nude and bonded body of Cagalli..

* * *

Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing

* * *

"_Athrun.. I know you're alive please help me!" _Cagalli moresely said

"_Quit being a fool! Did'nt you hear! That guy's already dead!"_

"_We need oxygen here! ASAP! Oxygen!" _

"I'm coming for you my princess..."_ the survivor said before his mouth was covered

* * *

_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **Ahh crap! I'm so sorry for this really short and mawkish chapter... UU Anyway I hope you still like it.. I actually update it because of Swimmer4Life (Thanks for your review.. Ü) Ill try to update soon.. Its been hard for me to update since I have to review for college exams.. Sigh.. sometimes I feel so juvenile.. but Anyway its just for fun! Hehe.. Anyway bye! Thanks again! Ü

* * *

**  
**_


End file.
